Serene
by Serene Nightmare
Summary: Serene use to be a normal teenager, but nothing is the same after being bitten. While adjusting to her new life, unexpected romance occurs. With the hunters abound, no where is safe. Which way is up? Which way is down? This is her life. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you Lauren, Melissa, Laura, Marissa, and Hannah! This would not have been possible without you girls! I love you all!

**Serene   
Ahnger Series Book 1  
Chapter One**

I was one of the many fledglings of Charlotte. The last to be precise. Charlotte turned me on my 17th birthday, "the perfect age", she would say. I wasn't always the sweet-hearted, caring, loving vampire that I used to be. No, I had changed when someone broke me, made me realize that I was just another "bloodsucking leech". It took a couple months for me to meet this bastard, but I managed to find trouble, yet again, when there shouldn't have been any trouble at all.

I had a perfect body, as any human female would dream to have. I was born to be skinny with beautiful, unrealistic, shimmering hazel eyes. But the oddest part of my appearance would have to be my hair. Jet black with white blonde streaks, and about back length. My hair was naturally that color, but most didn't believe me. I was gifted to be tan, and I had perfect white, straight teeth that any man would die for. Sometimes when I would walk down the street I would hear whistling and shouts. Some men even had the nerves to come up behind me and slap my ass. How fucking rude and spur of the moment kind of thing is that?

One night I had met with Charlotte on the street. My father and I had been walking back home from our regular jog around the park. I was totally unprepared! Plus she was with one of her hotter fledglings. Okay, maybe all of her fledglings are hot, but that was beside the point. Charlotte had the boldness to just walk right up to my father and I and started talking. I can tell you, a total and complete stranger walk up to you, in the middle of the night, is pretty fucking scary, if you ask me. I mean, who does that anymore? Come on. Seriously, was this like the 1990's or something? Because no one does that anymore. Well anyone that wants to have people start being suspicious of them, anyway. But her abnormal questions caught my attention immediately. They were so freakin' unusual! She asked me if I was interested in becoming a vampire. What an unexpected question.

My father, of course, promptly rejected the offer and silently told me to go home. That only made Charlotte smirk. When I turned to run off toward my house, in an abrupt blur of colors, Charlotte was in front of my father, her hand deeply penetrated inside his chest. His face was in shock, his mind not fully processing what was happening at the moment. Then, she pulled out my father's beating heart. It was bloody and disgusting. This made me stay and scream. While I was screaming, I tried to run, but with my great clumsiness, I tripped. Within the next seconds, my life flashed before my very eyes, like in those movies where a bullet is about to hit the main character right in the heart and kill them. But I'm not a character in a movie and I don't have a speeding bullet threatening my life. I'm a human girl with a murder before me, threatening... I don't know what, but it was something. Then before I knew it, Charlotte was at my neck, her fangs, yes, her fangs, embedded deep into my flesh.

I died that very night, and Brandon, the second oldest fledgling, was carrying me back. I had yet to meet the many other fledglings that Charlotte had turned. Lucky me, right? Wrong! In fact, I was on a very unlucky streak at the time. My father had been killed right in front of me, and now I was dead, but, yet, I wasn't. In fact, I don't know what Charlotte truly did to me. It felt like my body had restrained from functioning, but my mind was still working overtime. It hurt, yet, it didn't. I couldn't feel pain. I couldn't feel anything at all. My eyes were wide open, staring blankly at nothing in particular. They just stayed open. But when a person died, their eyes should automatically close by themselves. So, I must not have died. I don't know what happened. I know that I was unable to operate, but I still was alive, even though my heat had ceased to pump flowing blood to my organs. I had no pulse. I was alive. But was I?

At eleven thirty the next night, I blinked to clear my rusty vision. Blurred objects were all I was able to see. What a blast, huh? But when I tried to get up and off of what ever I had been laying on, I figured out, the hard way, that my body was not so eager to re-start. I stumbled like a child who was just learning how to walk for the first time. It was like this was all new to me. Like a fresh slate. This officially sucked.

"Hey, take it easy." I heard somebody say after I stumbled.

Someone then grabbed my arm, trying to help me steady myself.

"Where… where am I?" I asked tentatively, not sure if talking was the correct thing to do. 

"You're in Charlotte's mansion. Darling, you're her last fledgling. Congratulations." The male voice replied. 

I looked up, but my vision had not yet come around. It felt like I was blind.

"How do you know that I am her last?" 

"Because Justin will slaughter her tonight." 

"Who's Justin?"

"He's a very, very powerful vampire and Charlotte's first fledgling."

"Why would her own blood son want to kill her?"

I was surprised that I had said blood son. Where the hell did I get that from? All of a sudden the words just popped into my head and I, at once, figured they were the right thing to say.

"It was bound to happen sometime, and Charlotte knew it. She knew from the very beginning that Justin would be her demise. Oh, and by the way, I'm Brandon, the one who carried you here."

Brandon seemed nice... yeah; nice enough to try seduce me. Great, wasn't this something that I just needed right now. His voice was calm and impassive. It was velvet smooth, like the finest silk in the world... how I loathed it.

I attempted to stand again, and would have succeeded, if a loud and painful scream wouldn't have happened. It echoed off the walls, continuing to grow in strength. It reminded me of an old horror movie type of scream. I mean, people just didn't scream like that anymore. At least, not when I was around.

"What was that?"

My eyes frantically searched for the cause of the devastating scream.

Brandon turned to me, "Justin is feeding again."

"Feeding?"

My face looked sick after hearing that word. I closed my mouth before bile could come free.

"Yes, feeding is how we survive." He said casually, as if this was an everyday question to him.

When I finally managed to stand on my own and my sight had returned, only one question remained in my mind. Who am I? It lingered in my mind, going in and out of all the holes. It made me angry that I didn't know the answer. For Christ's sake! I should know who I am! I mean, I'm me! Who else would I be? But my head still never processed an answer for my simple question. It was irritating. It was pathetic. I honestly didn't feel very smart right now. This pissed me off to a point where I was about to start fuming

But before I could ask it, Charlotte strolled into the room.

"Your name is Serene; that was your human name at least."

"How… how?" I stuttered.

Charlotte only smiled, "Your mental walls are still at their weak point, having just been changed and all. When those walls become strengthened they can repel even the most powerful wondering eyes."

Charlotte truly amazed me, I mean, this women was strong, and not just physically, but she looked like she could back up this shit she was talking. Not many people can do that. People who can't, and just speak so that they can impress others, piss me off to no end.

While my mind meandered into outer space, Charlotte did the last thing that I expected her to do. She drifted up close, running her fingers through my hair. It was alarming. It's not just any day that a total strange wanders up close and personal and runs their fingers through your hair, but for Charlotte, it seemed like an everyday thing for her. Her face never showed any emotion or reaction to my gasp after her action. It was strange, in that unnatural sense.

"Yes," she stated out of the blue, "she will be strong at heart, mind, and body. Serene will be perfect for breeding."

Whoa! Pause! Rewind! Play! Hold the fuck up! What did she just say? Images, thoughts, and emotions came whirling straight into my head, and most of them were not what I wanted. This was so out of the question! I mean, where the hell did that just come from? Does she think about that every time she meets somebody? Or am I the lucky number nine? I had my eyes widened in horror. If I had had water in my mouth, it would have all come spurting out onto Charlotte's smug face. That sentence made my stomach go very uneasy. I was only 17 for cripes sake! I was in no position, at all, to be thinking, or even wondering, about having children. It was simply out of the question! 

"Yes, Serene will be strong. She will be perfect for a male, which is really rare among our kind."

I slapped her hand away, for no words would come out of my mouth. How could I say anything? What could I say? What would sound like a good argument? What the hell am I suppose to do? Backing far out of Charlotte's reach, I bumped into something, making me fall straight on my ass, which I can tell you, doesn't feel the greatest. Have these people never heard of carpeted floors? Stone was not on my side today. Definitely not.

Looked up I saw a pair of coal black eyes. It felt like staring into a bottomless pit of doom. There was no sign of emotion in them. They were completely black, because I couldn't even tell the pupil from the iris. Forcing myself to unlock my gaze from those devastating eyes, I looked upon the face of an extremely good hot guy. My eyes wandered freely on their own accord down his whole structure, taking in every last little detail. He was wearing black leathers that clung to his terrific thighs. No fat whatsoever was on those legs. His muscle shirt was black, clasping tight to his upper, toned body. From what I could see, he sported a six pack, and what a nice one it was indeed. Random, unfamiliar tattoos covered his arms, and, from what I could see, parts of his neck that then played downward from there. Piercing's could be found in his lip, eyebrows, nose, all up both of his ears, and his tongue. The tongue piercing was a blue barbell because when I had bumped into him, he gasped, revealing the barbell.

A hand with black painted nails extended out, offering to help me. Grabbing it with gratitude, I muttered a thank you, under my breath, as I was pulled up.

"Serene!" yelled Charlotte, "Come over here this minute!"

"Huh?"

"NOW!" she commanded.

But when I turned to walk toward her, I was held back by the extremely hot guy. I looked down at his hand, his fingernails were painted black. He had me right where he wanted me. 

"So, this is the new one Charlotte?"

"Justin, you will release her at once!" screamed Charlotte.

"What if I don't want to?" Justin replied.

So this really, really hot guy was Justin, the one who will bring Charlotte to her death? It couldn't be. I had pictured him to look different. But as the good saying goes, "Never judge a book by its cover." 

"Release her." Charlotte snapped.

"Oh, Charlotte, have my words… made… you… angry?" retorted Justin, as a smile crept across his lips.

"I should have never turned you. You were already evil enough. What I wouldn't do to kill you right now."

"You know that you will never be able to kill me."

His words flowed like smooth wine. The facial expression, to me, was unreadable, being that I had just met him. And yet, I had just met him and already my thoughts were of him. Damn his good looks to hell and back again. Oh… but I guess he has already been to that place…

Justin then pulled me up against his body, encircling me with his arms. Charlotte's mouth dropped open. Brandon stood against the wall with a smile on his face, and his thumbs were pointing up.

I gasped, looking over to Charlotte, trying to send her a message that I was uncomfortable and a little scared. When I put my hand up against his chest, trying to push away, I felt a six-pack. Obviously Justin worked out. I had gasped again and literally melted in my shoes. 

Justin then started to run his hands through my soft hair, bringing it up to his nose to smell, which was odd.

"I love your hair, Serene, where did you get it done?" he questioned me.

"It's my natural color." I answered back.

Something nicked my face, as Justin pulled me aside, but he was a little late. His eyes immediately fell on the blood that had started to come out on my right cheek.

"You hit her." He said, turning to face the person who had thrown the knife.

"Well I would have hit you, if she wasn't in the way," then turning to me Charlotte said, "My apologies."

Justin then stood, pushing me behind him, protecting me, I think. "This fight begins now." was all he said.

But before Charlotte could put up her mental shields, blood started pouring out of her mouth. It made me sick. Justin had attacked with his psychic powers.

All vampires have mental shields and psychic powers that you could fight with. Only the strongest vampires have the power to use both.

Justin came right in front of Charlotte, who had a diabolical look on her face. He just smirked and bent her head back, then sinking his pearly white fangs into the right side of her neck.

The sight of him draining every last drop of her damned blood made me sick. Clutching my stomach, I closed my mouth, so that bile didn't come out. Brandon saw me fall to my knees, and he immediately came to my side. 

"Serene, are you okay?" He held my in his arms, trying to help me feel better.

But when I looked up again, into Charlotte's eyes, all I saw was pain. Her face expression had changed from shock to an indescribable pain. It must have been agony to have someone suck you dry of all your precious blood.

I averted my gaze from the scene before hand. Looking up into Brandon's black eyes, I asked, "Why do you not like Charlotte?" 

Brandon took a slow, deep breath before he answered me. "All of Charlotte's fledglings hate her. We all grew to hate her in time, but now you won't have to experience the stuff that we had to. You're lucky."

"But why do you hate her?" 

"She was always cruel to us, telling us what to do. She never respected any of us, treating us like dirt on her shoe. Once we became accustomed to the vampire ways, she left, not wanting to help is anymore, didn't want anything to do with us. For you, that will never happen."

Then before I could respond, the bile came spewing out of my mouth. Brandon softly patted my back, trying to ease the pain.

"Don't worry," he stated, "We all did the same thing. It's natural for your body to not fully cooperate."

Then I heard a soft thump, like someone hitting the floor. Brandon and I looked up, seeing the very dead body of our blood mother, Charlotte. Justin's mouth was covered with her blood. He had drunk every last drop of blood out of her body.

When my stomach finally started to calm down, I stood up. Looking over at Justin, I saw him wipe blood from his mouth. Pointing to me he said, "Brandon, bring her to my room in three minutes." Then he walked out of the room.

Brandon picked me up bridal style, bringing me to the bathroom to wash my face off. Then he picked me up again and he started walking toward Justin's room.

"What does he want from me?" I asked.

"I have no clue, but Justin is now the strongest vampire alive."

"What do you mean?"

"Serene, there was only one immortal alive that out ranked him in age and that had been Charlotte... but seeing as she isn't truly living anymore, now has taken Charlotte's place. You keep what you kill. So he basically controls everyone damned, whether they like it or not. I suggest that you don't get on his bad side."

I nodded against Brandon's well-toned chest, He felt like an older brother to me and I felt like a younger sister to him. I had never had a brother before, because I only had two sisters, but they died at birth. This feeling was really cool, and I liked it. Hopefully it would be able to last.

When we came to Justin's door, Brandon kicked it, because he couldn't knock while I was in his arms. The door opened all by itself and I heard some voice in my head telling me to sleep. It overpowered me and my mind shut down, making me go to sleep.

"Place her on my bed." Justin said who was changing his bloodstained shirt. 

It was, of course, black. Brandon nodded, placing me on Justin's soft bed. Then he turned back to his brother.

"What are you going to do with her?"

Justin looked over at Brandon and smiled.

"My brother, I will do nothing more than necessary."

That made Brandon frown.

"Justin I know you, I grew up with you. You tend to do more than the rest of us expect."

Now that made Justin smirk.

"Are you going to take her away from me? You know I wouldn't hurt you, but you have to remember that she is mine."

"Since when?" retorted Brandon.

"Since the moment Charlotte was killed."

"I don't understand." 

Justin sighed and then walked over to me. Running his hands through my hair he brought his face down to mine, kissing my cheek where Charlotte's knife had nicked.

Brandon had a shocked look on his face. "Justin… w-why?"

"Because she is mine."

Brandon looked down at the floor. The question of possession was now adjourned.

"When is she going to feed?"

"When she wakes up." 

"Brother, what is Serene to you? I won't let you hurt her. She is more than just your pet."

"Brandon, Brandon, Brandon… she isn't my pet, she is my slave." 

"What! She hasn't done anything to you!"

"If I wasn't mistaken, I would say that you are falling in love with her." Justin said, while smirking.

"No, it's just that she feels like a sister to me, that's all. I am just concerned about her, that's it. Nothing more."

All Justin did was smirk, then point to the door.

"Out." He commanded.

When Brandon left, Justin pulled me up, tracing my features with his fingers. He smiled again and kissed my cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Serene  
Ahnger Series Book 1  
Chapter Two

It took me two hours to finally wake up, I saw Justin across the room and he was up against or close and personal with this one blonde chick. I felt my face expression turn into a frown. Then, not to my surprise, Justin bit into the girl's neck making her faint from the blood loss. When he finally dropped the girl, I could tell that she was dead. Looking at me, I saw him smirk.

"You should have asked to join me. I know that you need to feed."

Taking a deep breath I responded. "Where is Brandon?"

"My brother, oh, I told him to leave."

My face took on a shocked expression that first phrase went through my mind again.

"Wait… your brother? Brandon is your brother?"

"Yes, younger brother."

Then in a heartbeat's time, Justin was in front of me. Pulling me closer, he looked at me, then we locked eyes. He smiled, 

"I have been stocking up on blood for you. Now drink."

Leaning his neck closer for me to get at, he encircled me in his arms.

"But won't that make you weaker… I mean if I…"

"No. Some vampires think so, but it's not true."

"Why are you doing this for me?" I asked, now starting to feel uncomfortable with him being close and all.

"Why? Because you need to feed." He replied. I

couldn't resist anymore. Taking my hand, I tilted his head back, sinking my pearly-white fangs into his tender neck. He grunted, then relaxing by tightening his grip on me with his arms, bringing me even closer than before.

The blood lust I had was slowly fading away. Flinching I felt Justin start kissing my neck where the artery was located. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. When I released Justin, he sure as hell didn't release me from his grasp, and he continued on kissing my neck.

"Justin… stop." I pleaded. 

"Why," he stated against my neck, "can't take it?"

This made me flinch again, and Justin felt it this time. Then, without ever asking me, he grazed his fangs along my neck, drawing beads of blood.

I gasped, trying to push away from him, but I couldn't. He slowly licked away the blood, tasting me.

"Justin, what are you doing? Please, stop." 

'You taste good. You're not like the others I have tasted. Your blood is sweet like honey when it touches my tongue.' His voice echoed through my head.

Once again, I started to struggle away, but I could not. Justin was too strong. My head fell back, leaving my soft sweet neck totally exposed, it was now out in the open. I felt Justin smile against my throat.

As I gasped, he sunk his long, sharp teeth into my tan skin, sucking out the sweet, rich, red blood that I had just taken from him.

But he only stayed there for a few seconds. Then he picked me up, and put me over his shoulder.

"Where are you taking me? Put me down!" I shouted, wrestling to get free.

Justin just responded by slapping my ass, which was wide open. I yelped, but I stopped struggling. I didn't feel like getting slapped on the ass again. Instead I folded my arms over my chest.

His jet-black hair that had blue looked really cool spiked. I was so intrigued my hand went up to one of the blue spikes and touched it.

"I see you like my hair." He said after the contact. Instantly my hand flew away.

"N-no… what made you think that?" 

Justin laughed.

"Serene, you're way too easy, baby."

"Humph." I pouted.

Then a door opened on the right side of the hallway. As Brandon turned around, he saw Justin with me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

"Serene." He whispered quietly, walking in the same direction we were.

"Serene, you okay?" I stared at him, like he was the dumbest person in the whole world.

"Does it look like I am okay? I am hanging over a vampire's shoulder like a sack of potatoes! Now try asking me again if I am alright." I said in a very aggravated, loud voice.

Brandon did a small smile with a frown at the same time.

Justin laughed again and smiled. Slapping my ass again, he made me groan. This was a terrible position. My ass was wide open and I was hanging over some psychopath's shoulder. Brandon smiled and turned left at the next corner.

"Brandon… Brandon… Brandon… don't you leave me with your weird brother! Brandon… BRANDON!" I screamed, but not getting his attention again.

Justin laughed again, but instead of slapping my ass, he kissed it.

"You're sick!" I yelled at him.

"Think whatever you want baby." He replied with a laugh.

We walked for five minutes, well technically I didn't walk because I was over Justin's shoulder. So the next thing I know, Justin was knocking on a door, making sure no one was inside. Then he opened it, strolling over to the bed, and dumping me on it.

I scampered across to the farthest side of the bed, making sure I was really far away from Justin.

"You stay away from me you… you… you…" I stuttered.

"What am I?" Justin asked.

I just stared at him, trying to win the battle between us.

Then I heard a voice inside my head.

_'Serene… sleep.' _

I felt my eyelids droop, my whole body started to relax.

_'No.'_ I fought back. _'I am not tired.'_

"Serene, baby, I know you are tired. Please, sleep, for me."

But I kept my foot down and didn't drift off.

_'Sleep.'_

This time I couldn't put up a fight. The command was too strong, too tempting. Tantalizing me. I fell, landing on the soft feathery bed, my head sinking deep into the plush pillows. 


	3. Chapter 3

Serene  
Ahnger Series  
Chapter Three

Justin snuggled up against me, making sure that I was warm enough. Then he draped his arm around my waist casually, like we were boyfriend and girlfriend, but that was most certainly not the case.

He fell asleep only moments later and I awoke right after he dozed off. Music was playing in the background, and I could tell it was his band. His band was heavy metal and they were named "Cult". I would know, because I used to have their CD.

I tried to sneak out, but then he woke up.

"Baby, where are you going?"

"I will go anywhere I want to. You can't control me." I said, looking at the tattoos on his well-built chest.

One was a black dragon, that had blood shot eyes, blood running out of its mouth, and its wings were tattered and torn in many different places. The other huge tattoo was the black three-headed dog that guarded the gates of hell. I would have guessed from this angle, if I didn't know Justin, that he was a devil-to-devil worshiper.

"So, are you going to come back over here?"

"No." I turned around to leave, but Justin started to talk again.

"Where will you go? You don't even know where you are."

"I know where I am going."

"And that would be where?" 

"Anywhere but here."

"Very funny. Serene, but now come back over here." He said as he patted the space next to him.

"I don't think so." I replied damming the door behind me, running down the hallway.

I was starting to get hungry again but I needed to try and find my way out of this horrible place. Making my way down a long, dark hallway, I found a very large door. Opening it, I was blasted by sunlight. 

Humans think that vampires can't go into sunlight, but we can, because we have adapted. It took me mere minutes to find the outside.

Walking along I saw a high school that looked almost identical to my old one. I realized how much I really did like being alive, hanging with my friends, and doing sports. I had made my mind up before I could act on it.

Hey, no one could tell me that I couldn't register to go to high school again. I smiled and walked to a small drug store that had school supplies. I made my way to where the supplies were and I grabbed two black five-subject notebooks, five pens, and two hot pink folders that had devilish designs on the front.

Going back to the checkout counter the man looked at me, then smiled.

"It's on the house, go ahead and go to school." He said.

I smiled back and thanked him, leaving a five-dollar tip. I guess I still had money in my pocket from three days ago. I then made my way into the school, heading for the office.

I registered, having filled out eight forms. The lady behind the counter gave me my schedule. As I thanked her, the bell rang. I walked out into the crowd.

My first, well technically my second class, was honors figurative language. I walked into the room 316B. I was in 11th grade, us 11th graders the second oldest in the school. I asked the teacher kindly where I could sit and she told me I could sit in the back, in the 7th desk to the right.

The other teenagers made their way in. A girl sat on my left and no one on my right side.

"Hey," she said, "My name is Christina. You new?"

"Yeah," I replied and just stared at her.

Christina smiled, as her golden orange hair came free from behind her ear.

"Let me see your schedule." I handed it to her, and she marked what classes I had today and what classes I had tomorrow. It was second period and I had three classes left: calculus, German, and Phy ed. 

"Wow," she said, "you're really high up in math."

"I guess."

"Well, I have German and Phy Ed with you as well as lunch period. So after you have calculus let's go to classes together, okay?"

"Sure." I confirmed with a kind smile.

Suddenly, someone behind me nicked my shirt. Looking back I saw this hot guy with black and read hair, warm honey brown eyes, piercings on his lip, eyebrow, the tops of his ears, with all the rings deep red in color. Matching tattoos were on both his hands.

"Sorry." He mumbles. 

"It's okay." I turned to the front as the teacher started the lecture.

During the middle of class a note was flicked onto my desk. An arrow was pointing to my right where the guy was sitting, was on the paper.

"What?" I whispered. 

"You new?"

"Yeah."

"Let me see your schedule." I handed it to him, letting him peer at it.

"Damn." He whispered, surprised.

"What?" 

"We have every single class together today. Then tomorrow…" he paused, "all but one."

"So we have every class together except for one?"

"Yeah." 

I paused for a minute. "That's really strange." 

"You're telling me. So… what's your name?" 

"Serene, you?"

"Jason."

I nodded and smiled. He couldn't see my fangs because I made them retract. All vampires can do that.

"I see you already met Christina."

"How did you know?"

"Your schedule is color coded."

"Oh." I laughed. 

"Can I walk with you to class, since we have the same one?"

"Oh, sure." I perked my voice up. 

Jason smiled, sticking his tongue out at me. I saw a dark blue barbell in his tongue. That was really sweet.

"When did you get the tongue piercing?" I asked.

"Two months ago. My dad did it."

"Cool."

Jason grinned again.

I turned back just in time to hear the assignment that was due next class. The bell rang shortly after. Walking to my next class, calculus, with Jason, I heard whistling and one guy even had the nerve to hit my ass. Jason laughed.

"Well, I know that you're going to be a big hit this year."

"What do you mean?"

"A big hit with the guys at least." 

"What makes you think that?"

"Well," he stated, looking back at my butt, "You have a really nice ass, you have beautiful, silky skin, shimmering eyes, stunning, tight, hair, and an intoxicating voice. You are close to being perfect." 

Me, perfect? In the same sentence? Get outta here! Yeah right! I was closer to becoming the corpse bride of Justin. Me being perfect, peh!

"I am not perfect," I sigh, "not even close."

Jason smiles and heads into Mr. Anderson's room for math. We sat next to each other, mostly chatting throughout the whole class. Not like we missed anything important, though.

The day went by pretty fast, but when it was time to go home, I had nowhere.

"Damn." I said.

"What?" asked Jason.

"Well my house has this weird guy in it, and I don't feel comfortable around him."

"You can crash at my place. We have an extra room."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine, my dad don't care, in fact, he has been waiting for me to get a girlfriend."

I laugh. "How much for rent?"

"Nothing a month." 

"I couldn't just not pay you."

"Well, my dad's a millionaire, so we really don't need any money." 

"But me staying for free? I couldn't."

"Trust me," he reassured, "you could."

I finally agreed and Jason walked to his brand new 2009 Lotus Elise, that was black and neon blue. It was cute. No, it was more like hot. He said hop in, so I did just that. On the highway, he surprised me by going 100 mph. Jason teased me, saying that I would probably get too scared for him to take it any higher. Instead of fighting, I leaned up to his ear and said, "Try me." Really slutty.

Jason smiled, taking it to 175 mph, but he had to slow down when the traffic started. When we got to his house, he gave me a grand tour, showing me everything. This mansion included 16 bedrooms, that included 4 master bedrooms (And I got one of them!), 18 bathrooms, 2 pools, 2 spa's, 5 kitchens, 2 movie theaters, 1 arcade, 5 living rooms, 19 porches, 1 weight room, 1 studio, 1 huge gym, 1 lake (that was owned by Jason's dad, Tom), computers with high speed internet in every room, too many TV's to count, every single gaming system a guy could ever want, and one room for chillaxin, which had many giant pillows that were made of silk.

"I think I'll get lost, so if I don't show up in an hour, send out a search party." 

"Don't worry, I'll find you."

Jason took me into my room that already had a huge radio, TV, king size bed, bathroom, huge closet, fan, 1 porch, and everything else a girl could ever dream of.

"Wow, doesn't our mom get this room?" I asked, flopping down in the bed.

"She had it, but she died."

"Oh," I turned to look at him, "I am sorry."

"Hey, it's okay, plus I didn't really know her all to well, she died when I was very young."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault. 


	4. Chapter 4

Serene

By: Serene Nightmare

Part Four

That night, Jason and I watched the movie "Hide and Seek". When it was tome for bed, I didn't want Jason to leave me.

"Please stay, you'll help me fall asleep."

"You mean sleep in the same bed as you?"

"Well, just sleep, nothing else. Promise."

"Hey, I am all cool. That's just what a guy wants to hear."

"Jason…" I playfully punched his arm.

"What?" he said, as if nothing was wrong.

Cuddling up in his arms, I nuzzled against his well-toned chest. Taking a deep breath, I smelled his cologne, Axe. He ran his fingers through my soft hair, brushing it away from my face.

"Your hair smells nice."

"Oh, thanks." I told him.

"Hey, it smells like lavender."

"And you would know this how?" My face looked surprised. Guys weren't suppose to know shampoo scents. 

"I saw your shampoo."

"Oh, so you were watching me take a shower?"

"No, that would have been nice, but I just saw it when I took my shower."

"That better be the case."

Jason kissed the back of my head, breathing in my scented shampoo. We turned the radio on to 93X and Slipknot was playing Vermillion.

"Good night, Jason." 

"Night, Serene."

The next morning, I awoke to Jason. The radio was still on, and then the announcer came on. "This next song is dedicated to Serene from Jason." Then a band that I didn't know started playing one of my favorite songs, Red.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed, waking up Jason in the process. He smiled when he recognized the song.

"You like it?"

"I love this song, but I don't know who the band is."

"The band is called Sweetest Disease. It's my band."

"Your band?"

"Yeah, you have the CD?"

"No, but I so want it!" 

"Then I'll give you a copy."

"Seriously? Oh my gosh, thanks!"

"No problem. Now let's go downstairs and get some breakfast."

Standing up, I walked toward the door, but a hand went around my waist. It was Jason's and before I knew it, Jason's lips were against mine. My eyes widened. Before I could react, his lips were suddenly at my ear. 

"You know you love me." Then he pulled away and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

I stood shocked in the hall. 'Did… Jason… just kiss… me?' I slumped downstairs and the walls were covered with certificates of achievement to Jason's father, Tom, Jason, and Jason's brother, Blake.

I walked to the end of the hallway and at the corner I hit someone, making me fall. I looked up into blue eyes that were surrounded by hair, completely jet-black.

"Sorry." He apologized. 

"It's okay." I replied.

Helping me up, he looked into my eyes.

"Now you must be Serene." 

"Yup, the one and only."

"I'm Blake, Jason's brother."

I smile and headed downstairs with him, going to the kitchen to have breakfast.

After breakfast, I followed Jason upstairs. I quietly walk up behind him, pushing him onto his bed. Then I got on top of him. His face looked shocked, making me smile. I straddled him with my tan legs, and started to kiss him. His hands went around me, pulling me closer, but I had something different in mind.

Snatching my head back, I smiled evilly. When he tried to get at my lips once more, I laughed and pulled back again. I got off of him, but I went to his ear.

"I know you love me." I repeated his words to him. But as I pushed back, he grabbed me.

"God, let me have you." And before I could answer him, he pulled off my top, and I pulled off his. We fell into temptation. 


	5. Chapter 5

Serene By: Serene Nightmare 

_Part Five_

I awoke late in the afternoon wrapped in Jason's arms. He was still sleeping when I escaped from his tight grasp. Retreating into the bathroom, I took a shower. When I got out, with only a towel around my body, I walked back into the room. Instantly, Jason grabbed me around the waist, pulling me close. With no clothes on, he started was kissing my neck.

Giggling slightly, I tried to get away, except Jason held me very close.

"Are you that anxious to get out of my arms?" He asked, taking my ear into his mouth.

"No, I just want to get dressed." I replied while gently laughing softly.

"Absolutely not."

"Yes, I am."

As Jason tickled my sides, I continued to laugh.

"Stop!" I tried to demand but my amusement was getting the best of me.

The uncontrollable laughter flowed from my mouth. I could hardly contain. In fact, I couldn't. I was impossible!

Kissing my neck, he tugged me lightly to the floor.

"You're my captive. You're not leaving me."

"Jason, we have to go to school." I said, knowing full well that missing school wasn't a big deal, but I might as well protest to an extent.

"No we don't. My father called us in sick, don't worry about it." He reassured.

"Then what are we going to do for the whole day?" I pestered.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

Jason wasn't helping the situation any better then I was. So from this point on… it seemed like we were going no where.

"Not sure, but I don't want to stay here on the floor." I really wasn't sure of what to do, so I wasn't just buying time to stay on the carpet with him. I'm sure, if I asked him to, he'd lay on the ground with me whenever I wanted.

"Why not?" Jason pouted, but his mouth curled into a small smile after a few seconds.

Breath taking…

"Because I don't want to."

"But I made you a real woman today. You are mine." He announced proudly, his head moving down to my stomach, blowing a loud raspberry.

"Jason!" I said laughing.

Leaning toward my lips, he kissed me long for what seemed like hours. It was a good, passionate kiss. One meant to last. When I got his tongue, I took his barbell and pulled on it, softly.

"Does it hurt when I do that?" I asked, out of my own sheer curiosity.

"Not really… actually it feels good." He guaranteed, grinning sheepishly.

Pushing Jason away, I went to the dresser. Putting on a black tank top, I pulled on some gray, baggy sweat-pants. Going back into the bathroom, I applied black eye liner and silver eye shadow. I sprayed a small puff of perfume on and left the bathroom. Checking around each corner I came to, I made my way downstairs slowly, not wanting to get surprised by a certain someone.

While walking down the hallways, I realized that I haven't fed for a long time, but when could I go hunting? I didn't want Jason to know that I was a vampire. What if he rejected the fact that I was a vampire? What would that do to our relationship? Was I willing to risk him knowing that I was a creature of the night? I did like him… I want to be with him… but Justin and Brandon were looking for me. I don't want them hurting Jason or Blake.

All my thinking took a long time, so when I was done, I had wondered to the downstairs living room. Jason was there, waiting for me on the couch, smiling when I walked into the room.

"Hey baby, where would you like to go?" He asked, swinging his keys around his index finger.

I shrugged my shoulders, no ideas bursting into my mind.

"How does the mall sound?"

I nodded, showing him that that was fine.

Jason drove to the mall in his red 2003 Ferrari Enzo. Parking, we walked into Hot Topic. There, Jason bought me a beautiful pink corset. This hot pink brocade corset features black lace trim with silver eyelet grommet details and a black ribbon lace-up front. He also bought a stunning silver chained, diamond gothic cross necklace, which he present to me when we left the store. A nice surprise that made me smile and blush.

We made our way to the AMC movie theater and went to go see "Skinwalkers". During the beginning, Jason grasped my hand, and stroked the back with his thumb, sending my body into complete mush. How could he just suddenly do that to me? It wasn't fair! When that wasn't enough, he bent forward and planted his lips firmly on mine. It was wonderful…

After the movie was over, Jason drove home. On the couch, we cuddled, made out, and held each other tight.

"I love you Serene."

I was shocking, not knowing that his feelings had been that strong for me, but I smiled and leaned up, giving him a soft kiss.

"I love you too."

We ended up watching television. Jason was behind me when I felt my thirst for blood come back, growing even more powerful then before. After two days of not feeding, my thirst beat at me like a raging beast, clawing at my insides and screaming to be fed. I knew that if I didn't soon… I'd die. Plain and simple.

"Jason, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

He let go and I bounced off up the stairs to my room. Going straight to my closet, I grabbed a coat, and jumped out the window, landing neatly on my feet. I felt like a cat.

Clutching my hands together, they began to shake. I tried my best to steady them, but it turned out to be more difficult then I had expected. I knew I had to be quick with this, otherwise Jason would wonder where I had gotten to.

Near an outhouse for women, I smiled, smelling fresh blood. Inside, a woman was changing her tampon. She was fertile. As soon as she came out I pushed her back in… I couldn't help it. I let my fangs elongate as my thirst welled. Then I slowly punctured her tender neck, sucking down everything she had to offer. Her sweet, crimson blood rushed down my throat, taming the beast that now resided within me.

I drained her dry in less then five minutes, which turned out to be a good thing. I went back to Jason's house and jumped back inside, using the window as my door. Walking into the bathroom, I grabbed the strongest toothpaste and started brushing my teeth. My fangs retracted when I swished mouthwash inside my mouth, leaving a minty fresh taste behind. That's when Jason came in.

"What's taking so long?" He asked, staring at me in the mirror.

"I am just getting ready for bed and taking off my makeup. Is that okay?" I had to think of something… and that was the only thing that came to mind, but it seemed to work because he hadn't didn't press on about it.

"Yeah, I'll be downstairs on the couch."

I took a deep breath after he left.

'_That was close. Too close.'_

Taking off my makeup off as quick as I could, I put on some short shorts to show off my tan legs. Before retreating back downstairs, I slipped on a black spaghetti strap shirt. Then I left and jumped down the stair cases.

I stopping at the bottom on the stairs and looked at the empty couch.

"Jason…" I whispered playfully.

Then before I knew it, I was on the ground beneath Jason. He laughed and gave my stomach a loud raspberry.

"JASON!"

"What?" He tried to act innocent, but I wasn't buying the performance.

"St-St-to-op!" I stuttered hopelessly, trying to twist away but failing miserably.

Jason could all but smiled, "Let me think about that… umm no."

"Please…" I begged as my eyes started to water. My freedom struggle intensified.

I wrapped my legs around his body and flipped him over so that I was on top.

"Ha!"

Jason smiled and put his hands behind his head, looking relaxed as ever. Cocky bastard. "I am all yours."

I grinned and bent down to start kissing his neck, working my way downward. My lips caressed his soft skin, teasing slightly. When I reached his navel, I stopped and got off.

"I am going to bed. I am too tired." I knew this would piss him off to no end, but it was funny to watch his reactions.

Jason was panting, his breath coming out in short puffs. "You… tease… me all… the way… to the...navel and then… stop…"

I smirked, proud of what I had done, but walked toward the stairs. "I'm a mean one."

"Serene, come here."

I stopped on the bottom step and looked back. Jason was on his back still breathing hard. Walking back over to him, he stood and looked deep into my eyes, as if he was searching for my soul. Then he smiled and suddenly picked me up bridal style. Gasping, I put my arms around his neck. His smile held male satisfaction. Men… I'd never understand them. Leaning down, he pressed a tender kiss to my lips.

"You weigh like nothing." He said, as he took the stairs two at a time.

"I know." I sighed, knowing that he was completely correct.

Jason kicked the door open and walked into his room. The place screamed out gothic. It had black walls, with posters of women in bathing suits and heavy metal bands. His room had a huge stereo system, sporting five ten-inch subs, a flat screen television that was nailed to his dark wall, a king-size bed, an enormous bathroom, and a gigantic closet filled that consisted of almost all black clothing.

He gently threw me onto his bed. The velvet smooth black sheets helped softened my landing, making it seem as if I had fallen on clouds. His bed was fluffy and his pillows were amazingly comfortable. While I was in la-la land, he jumped on top of me gently, like I was a delicate china doll. He started to kiss my neck, giving me a taste of my own medicine.

"It's your turn to suffer." His voice was muffled against my skin, making a snicker spread across my face. I rose to his challenge.

"Try me." I whispered seductively.

Jason smiled and went back kissing my neck. Making his way down south to my stomach, he teased me, making my skin start to tingle. He had such incredible talent with his lips. When his tongue touched me, I giggled and tried to push him away. There was no such luck there. I felt him smile against my stomach. Then, going to my navel he kissed around and then stopped.

"You are so mean." I said in a teasing tone.

Jason lifted his head, eyes glittering with mischief.

"You did the same thing to me, little vixen."

"Jason…" I groaned, biting my lower lip.

"What?" Again he tried for the innocent act.

"You are not innocent you know."

"Sure I am." Jason smirked, male ego beaming out of his body.

I shook my head and rolled over, my back to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice worried, as if he had done something. Yeah. Right.

"Nothing."

Of course I'm just trying to lead him into a trap, so that I can get on top of him. He fell for it. I felt the bed move as Jason leaned over so he could see my face, only to realize that my eyes were shut. I didn't see the evil grin that was planted on his face.

I felt his hand slide effortlessly up my thigh, gaining ground. Rubbing his thumb over my inner thigh, he stroked it softly. Then his hand headed north. He was feeling me up. I gasped and turned over, only to meet his lips, falling into a very heated kiss. I felt his hand move up, but I grabbed it, to stopping him.

"Can… can we just go to bed?" I asked tentatively, almost sounding terrified. Jason sensed the change in my tone, causing him to sigh. "Yeah…" I turned away and got out of his bed. Walking to the door, I straightened my shorts, and looked back at Jason. His eyes looked sad and his face expression said that he was sorry. "Good night." I said, walking out and heading for my room. My walls were two colors. Two were painted black and the other two were hot pink. They alternated every other wall. Jason's dad had it done for me though I had only met him once. He seemed so nice. Hell, no one had done something like this for me. It was weird. I felt like I was being worshipped. It was strange. Flopping down on the bed, I turned on the radio with the remote that came with the machine. On 93X, Blink 182 was playing "Always". I sighed again and closed my eyes. I didn't feel that comfortable with Jason feeling me up, which was stupid because having sex was way farther a head then some guy feeling you up. My thoughts ran back to Justin. If only he could see me now, making out with a mortal, but I didn't care. Jason was nice, caring, sweet, strong, and romantic. I really hoped that I didn't meet up with Justin any time soon. Shutting my eyes, I tried to get some sleep, tomorrow was Friday. The last day of the week and I had tests in every class. 


	6. Chapter 6

Serene By: Serene Nightmare 

_Part Six_

My dreams were disturbed as I heard my door open, letting the dim hallway light pool inside my dark domain. Turning my head, I scrunched my eyes to look at the digital clock. It was 3:30 am.

Who in the world would possibly want to talk to me at three in the morning? I know that I for one was not willing to an angel at this hour. Not that I was an angel, but I was just simply going to be a straight up bitch to whoever was interrupting my sleep.

Sighing slightly, I looked up and saw a black figure coming closer. A warm hand caressed my cheek, stroking my skin with their thumb. Then, cupping it, the intruder tugged my face up their face. Hot breath hit my face in a slow breeze, almost a comforting jester, but not quite.

As soft, tender lips descended to mine, I knew immediately who it was. There was only one person in the entire universe that had lips like that and it was Jason.

"Serene, I'm sorry." He apologized silently, just loud enough for it to be audible.

Reaching my hand across the bed, my fingers touched the nightstand. Finding the lamp, I twisted the knob, producing a gentle light that splashed over my milky white skin.

"It's okay." I reassured calmly, bringing his lips back down upon mine for a sweet, velvet kiss. "You're forgiven."

"Good. Now can I come in bed with you?" He asked, his voice seeming exciting, like he knew that I couldn't deny him.

Maybe he was pressing his luck, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't say no.

"Of course."

Jason kissed me again, as a thank you, and got inside my warm bed. I cuddled up against him, deciding to use him as a pillow. I felt his strong, protective arms wrap around me. I knew that sleep would take me again. It was just a matter of minutes. When I felt my eyes grow heavy, I let them fall, drifting back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Serene By: Serene Nightmare 

Part _Seven_

One week later and it was Friday again. After the long, boring B flat bell clanging through the hall ways full of students, I walked to my locker. Taking two tries to get my combination right, I opened it and put my German textbook book on the top self. The lockers in this school were nasty and difficult. A good majority of the time, my locker loved to stick, so I would be standing there looking like an idiot trying to pull on the small, silver latch get into the metal box. After numerous kicks and punches, it would bang open. Stupid locker. Stupid school. Why couldn't they purchase better lockers?

Then I felt him. He was somewhere near, somewhere in this school… but why? What did he want? Was he looking for me? What other reason would he coming here?

My mind tingled and my temples pulsed with a tiny bit of pain. Someone was trying to talk to me.

'_Serene… Serene… I'm coming for you.' _ Justin's voice was playfully, like he was playing a game of hide and seek with a little child.

'_Justin, where are you?' _I asked, wondering if he would answer.

'_I see you, Serene.' _His voice was loud and clear, almost as if he was standing right next to me.

A thousand spiders crawled down my back, causing me to shiver in protest whipping around, my eyes scanned the crowd of red heads, blonds, and brunettes trying to pin point Justin's raven black hair. He was close.

The sudden thud of an unseen force collided with my body. It was heavy, like a ton of weight was shoved off of someone and pushed to me. I didn't like it. My lungs were tight and my heart rate increased. It made me anxious and that emotion was my enemy. No human could do that. If they could, there would be colliding sensations everywhere. So much confusion. So much pain.

Suddenly, I felt happy. Blinking a few times, I shook my head. Why the hell was I happy? Justin could be anywhere? Happy was not my emotion right now. Then it hit me…

He was sending out his emotion. Lifting my head, I searched again through the packs of teenagers. What seemed like another wave of emotion hit my chest. I felt my lips move into a smirk. Smirking? Me? What the fuck!

Justin's emotions were like tidal waves and I was the sand. They beat against my body painfully, making me wince each time they touched my skin. It was unfair. How come I couldn't do that? I'd be sending anything out just to spite him and cause him unwanted pain. Let him see how it feels for once.

A smooth voice cut of my train of thought, _'I know you are with someone, but soon you will b reunited with me.' _

My eyes widened. I looked harder, my eyes starting to hurt from all the strain being put on them. Where the heck was he? Justin certainly wasn't invisible. That was impossible!

Another huge wave crashed against my face… anger. Justin was doing this on purpose. His actions left me open to attack, as well as confusion. His emotions left me afraid. I was scared. I was defenseless. My mind couldn't concentrate on anything else but his feelings. If he was trying to terrify me… well he succeeded.

Taking small steps back, I bumped into someone. Turning around, fearing that it was Justin, but suddenly felt relief to see Jason's warm honey colored eyes. His face twisted into concern as he saw my facial expression change rapidly.

"You okay?" He asked, bringing his hands to my shoulders.

"Yeah… I'm fine." I lied, giving him a small unless smile.

Pulling me into a hug, Jason kissed my forehead gently. The soft cushion of his shirt smelled delightful. An aroma of cologne tickled my nose. Pressing my head into his black shirt, I inhaled even deeper. Oh god… he was wearing Axe. Axe was the only scent that could completely bring me to my hands and knees. The crisp smell left my mouth watering. I could probably stand their aimlessly for hours just smelling his shirt.

"Would you tell me if something was wrong?" He asked, interrupting my day dreams.

I smiled and shifted my head so I could see him. "Maybe." I teased, playfully.

I leaned up to his lips, giving him a quick kiss. His eyes seemed to darken, as if he was unsatisfied.

"You tempting me and that's not wise." He said, leaning down again and pressed his lips against mine roughly.

"I know." I replied, my voice soft and innocent. I smiled again and stared into Jason's stunning eyes. They always seemed to always capture my attention and not let go. I could drown in his eyes. Like the Axe, I could stand for an eternity just staring into his eyes. It was an incredible feeling.

'_Serene… Serene… I see you. I am coming for you. You're mine.'_

I abruptly pulled out of Jason's embrace and I twisted around. That's when I saw him. I saw Justin, staring at me. His black eyes were pit less as they screamed out malice. He didn't blink as stared directly into my eyes. I couldn't break eye contact with him, like he had me on a hook, reeling me in. Then a smirk appeared on his face as he came closer.

"Hello baby." His said darkly, reaching out a hand to caress my flawless cheek.

When I flinched at his touch, his smirked turned into a smile. "You walls have gotten stronger. It took me awhile to find you. Why were you hiding from me?" He asked his black eyes searched uselessly, like I was a puzzle of small pieces.

"Hide… from you…" I stuttered, trying to comprehend what he has just said. I tried to show no fear because I knew that's what he expected. Surprise and fear. I knew that he could pick me up right now, if he wanted, and walk out. Nobody would be able to stop him. Justin was nearly invincible.

"Don't play dumb with me. Why would you hide from me? You know I wouldn't hurt you."

Now wasn't that a lie! He'd just caused me pain! I blinked and looked away. His hand shot out and shackled my wrist. I glanced back up at him, my eyes pleading.

"Justin, please don't…" I said, tugging to try and get free.

"Make me." He whispering, taunting me.

Coming closer, his mouth moved to my ear. Shutting my eyes, I bit my lower lip as he bit down slightly. What a jerk! Snapping my head back, Justin's other unoccupied hand came around to the back of my head, forcing me to inch closer.

"Why are you hanging out with Tom's son?" He snarled.

"Tom? Who the hell is that?"

"He is the infamous, sharpest, vampire… hunter."

I gasped while a trickle of sweat slowly moved down my back. It itched but I couldn't move. My body wouldn't respond and it freaked me out.

"Vamp… vampire hunter?" I stuttered, scared shitless.

Justin smirked again, bringing my head closer. "Yes and his two sons, Jason and Blake are also trained hunters."

That last part caught my attention instantly. My mind went blank. Jason… oh god… my Jason… was a vampire hunter? But how? What the fuck were the odds! This was unfair! I finally find someone I truly loved being around, but nooooo, he had to be a hunter, the only thing my kind feared.

That meant I couldn't hang out with him anymore. My heart stuttered and I swallowed. I was not going to cry. No way. Closing my eyes, I took a huge gulp of air. Why were the fates against me? Had I done something to hurt them? Piss them off? Please, tell me now and I'll get down on my knees and beg for reality to be altered.

It was never meant to be. I was a vampire and Jason… well he was a vampire hunter. It was never meant to be… ever!

I turned back to Jason and Blake was by standing by his side.

I gulped and looked at Jason. "You're a vampire hunter? Why didn't you tell me?"

Jason gazed at me but doesn't say anything. I felt like my heart was about to shatter.

"You're the one who didn't tell Jason that you're a vampire." Blake said, sticking up for his brother.

Justin chuckled casually and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me against his body. Fucking jerk. He just had to make more tension in the air.

Jason's eyes locked onto Justin, murder written all over his face.

"Let go of her." He demanded, flipping open a knife. Where the hell did that come from? Since when did he carry around a knife? Well… he was a vampire hunter. Gulping again, it dawned on me that he could have slit my throat at any moment.

I lower my gaze down at the knife that Jason was giving the death grip. Was he holding back? Would he throw it? God I hoped he didn't. If he missed… my skin would fold underneath that blade.

Justin leaned his mouth down to my ear but keeping his eyes on the boys in front of us.

"You see Serene, he had a knife all along." He whispered, creating horrible images in my mind.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around Justin, hiding the tears that were now streaming down my face. I couldn't help it. I liked Jason I'll admit it and it hurt to know that I could never be with him. I could never grow old, never live a normal life. Maybe if I was still human…

Growling slightly, Justin swung me up bridal style into his muscular arms. Kicking my locker shut I could tell he wasn't pleased with the outcome. Good, leaving seemed like the only choice he had. He walked down the hall with me in his arms snuggly.

Behind me, Jason turned to his brother, his eyes deep with hurt. "Let's go home." He said, as he turned, not waiting for a response.

Blake glared at Justin and then gave a curt nod. He followed Jason out to the front door.


	8. Chapter 8

Serene By: Serene Nightmare 

Part _Eight_

Justin placed me gently on his bed and then he stepped out of the room. I pulled the covers over my head, silently crying. Why do all the bad things have to happen to me? It's not fair! The one chance I get to knowing someone it all ends up in the fucking ditch! Biting my lower lip, I put my head deep into the pillow, not wanting to be bothered by anyone. I didn't feel like talking. I hated people right now. I hated vampires. I hated vampire hunters. I hated everyone.

Then I felt the covers rustle and then the warm soft touch of a hand caressed my back.

"Serene… did he hurt you?" Justin's soft voice broke the loving silence.

I frowned at his gentleness. I still didn't say anything. My voice was trapped inside my throat. I never wanted to it to brake free. I knew if I started talking, my words would crack and tears would flow freely down my cheeks. Being weak was not on my agenda. Shutting my eyes tightly, I went further under the covers, to try and hide.

Next thing I knew, the covers were pulled sharply from my grasp and Justin was climbing into the bed with me. This was the last thing I wanted. Could being alone be any harder than this? Was it too much to ask for some privacy?

Justin pulled his body close to mine, like fitting two puzzle pieces together. Putting his arms around me, he kissed the back of my head softly. Why did he have to be so caring? I didn't want to like him right now. I hated him from ruining my parade this afternoon, but how could I not cuddle up next to him? It was so… inviting, I couldn't resist.

"Talk to me baby." He whispered in my ear, sending a million shivers down my spine.

I shook my head violently. I didn't want to talk, especially with him.

"Serene, don't do this." Justin whined. What, did he suddenly turn into a two-year-old?

Even with his whining, I didn't talk. There was no way I was spilling my heart and soul to this guy. Weren't guys suppose to not be willing to listen to girls emotions? What the hell was wrong with the world! This was too strange. This date needed to be documented as "guy wants to discuss feelings".

How could he not understand silence? Didn't silence mean that someone really didn't want to explain what they were feeling? Was he stupid? God, sometimes I believe that.

Justin roughly turned me around and pulling me into a breath taking bear-hug. Was he concerned? Why? I simply didn't want to talk. It's not like I was suicidal.

"Baby, tell me what's wrong, please." He persisted.

God… stupid, no good, pleading… UGH! Taking a deep breath, I felt him kiss my forehead, knowing that he had won. Dim-witted, thick, sluggish… moron! It had turned into a "make Serene speak" contest and he was the first prize winner. Sighing, I closed my eyes as I spoke.

"He could have killed me. I was in a house with three, no, not one, but three vampire slayers. I just don't believe it. I don't want to. I don't understand why a thing like this had to happen. I just didn't even know anymore." I explained breathlessly.

"They won't harm you. I won't let them won't touch you." Justin enlightened me.

I rolled my eyes. How was he going to enforce that? Write property of Justin on my back. Pa-lease. How can males have such egos? They get annoying.

"But know they know that I a vampire. How can you be so certain? Now that they know…" I trailed off.

"Serene," Justin stated, "If they ever touch you, I will kill them."

My eyes popped open and my heart stuttered as his words processed through my brain.

"No!" I screamed, "Don't kill Jason, please."

Justin sighed and turning me so that I was facing him. Dipping his head down, he kissed both of my cheeks. His actions made me blush. Great, now I looked like a cherry tomato. Fan-fucking-tastic. Putting my arms around his neck, I pulled myself closer to his body so I was hugging him tightly. I heard him take a deep breath and then exhale.

"They will pay, baby, I'll make damn sure of it."

That night Jason and Blake drove to Justin's mansion. Every good hunter knew where the vampire civilization was. It was the only mansion in the state. That tends to stick out. They both entered silently, opening the huge, old wooden door with great care. You never knew if these things would squeak or make a rush of air seep in.

Vampires had excellent hearing and if anything sounded out of place, those leeches would be on their guard, ready to expect something. As soon as they got the main hallway, they walked slowly, their footsteps hushed on the carpet. Even the mere touch of a boot against the carpet could alert the blood suckers and that was the last thing they wanted. The less the vampires knew they were here, the better.

The corridor was dark, too dark for Jason's taste. Damn suckers, halls were always black outs, probably because they had outstanding night vision. God, if human in the military had that kind of sight, sniping would be a lot easier.

Approaching the end of the hallway, the shape of another dark oak door came into their sight. Nodding to each other, the plan was set in their head. When they were five feet away from the door handle, it opened. Someone was on the other side.

Jason and Blake stopped, their bodies going rigid. Once the door opened, two dark figures stood ominously in the door way.

"Welcome gentlemen," A voice growled malevolently, "To my home. I hope you have your affairs in order because I'm not so sure tomorrow will come for either or you."

The two figures suddenly disappeared, then reappeared abruptly in front of Jason and Blake. The hunters instinctively flipped out their butterfly knives, equipping themselves for a fight.

Jason had a black Scout Butterfly Balisong knife and Blake had a matching chrome colored one. The skeletonized aluminum handle is solid, yet lightweight, and its 440 stainless steel clip point blade is factory sharpened and ready for use. They didn't just have the butterfly knife with them, but they had all different weapons as well, if the needed back up. 

The tallest man ran to Jason, it was Justin. His fangs had elongated, looking deadly. They seemed to sparkle even in the darkness because they were so white, but his black eyes were what really intimidated the hunter. They were angry and seemed to penetrate Jason deep down into his soul. For the first time in the slayer's life, he had been scared, but only for a spilt second. The other figure turned out to be Brandon. His eyes, like his brothers, were cold and bitter. He headed for Blake, catching the guy off guard.

Jason backed up, evading the blows that Justin was throwing with his fists. He heard the swish of air as Justin's punches flew past his cheek. Jason dodged each one the best he could, but the vampire was fast, too fast. As Jason blinked, a rock-hard fist instantly greeted his jaw. The strike was so powerful that is sent him sailing back about twenty feet.

Up further from Jason, Brandon was whacking the shit out of Blake. Each crack of knuckle against skin made Jason wince. Those were going to leave marks. Blake's cheeks were swollen and red. His nose was bleeding while another line of blood dripped down from his eyebrow to his chin. Splatters of crimson scattered the floor. With one final hit, Brandon vanished behind the hunter, picked him up from behind, and flipped the bastard to the ground with tremendous force, knocking the wind out of Blake's body. The thump echoed throughout the hallway. Following the thud, a muted groan sounded.

"Blake!" Jason yelled toward his brother, but Justin interrupted him with a kick behind the knees, driving him down to the ground. Thanks god his bones hadn't snapped in half.

Justin stepped in front of Jason, looming over him like a gigantic shadow. Kneeling down, the vampire stared into his eyes with hatred burning inside them.

"You should be more concerned about what's happening to yourself, instead of your idiot brother."

"Where is she?" Jason demanded, lifting himself into a low crouch.

A nasty snarl boomed, causing Jason to swallow

"That's none of your concern, hunter. She is in my care." Justin snarled. "She's mine."

Jason launched himself up and charged, fist first, towards the leech. "She isn't your." His voice thundered.

Justin blocked the hunters blow with his right forearm. Taking a swift chance, he threw a kick, aiming for the humans head. Jason ducked in the nick of, but the vampire's leg skimmed the top of his head, making his head go wild.

"Well she sure as hell isn't yours." Justin roared, hurling the other leg toward his opponent.

"Jason, go find her. I'll hold both them off." Blake grunted from behind.

Jason glanced quickly behind himself, catching his brother's eye. "You're sure?" He asked, while blocking Justin's punch.

"Yes, now go!" Blake shouted.

Jason nodded and pushing Justin into the wall. Whipping out his knife, he stabbed Justin in the arm with the silver blade. A string of curses flowed from the vampire. He turned quickly and sprinted down the hall. Blake quickly kicked Brandon in the stomach and tackled Justin to the ground, holding the leech off while his brother ran. In his head, he prayed that Jason would come back soon, or he was as good as dead. One leech was tough enough, but two was just death waiting to happen, especially if the two vampires were also brothers.

Jason dashed up the varnished staircase and took a quick right. He didn't honestly know where he was going, so he hoped the direction he picked was the correct one.

He went into two different rooms and had no luck with either of them. Coming upon the third room, he smashed the door open and hustled inside, but before him was not the sight he expected to see. A tall man was latched onto Serene's neck as slurping noises reverberated in the room.

"What the hell! Who are you?" Jason barked, his eyes bulging with surprise.

The man growled, ignored Jason, but he knew that the fiend was feeding. Jason stood his ground as the sucker lifted his head. Twin holes were left on right side of Serene's neck.

Jason scowled. This mother fucker had been feeding off of his girl friend. So what if she was a vampire, arrangements could be made, but this he couldn't tolerate. Anger pumped through his veins as he flipped out another blade. With all of his might, he cocked his arm back and threw it immediately at the bastards back. Oh, he recognized this blood sucker just from looking at the leeches back. His father had been following this monster for years.

"JACOB! She better not be dead!" Jason yelled.

A dark chuckle sounded and the monster twisted around, catching the knife between his fingers. Jacob smirked and twirled the blade playfully around in his palm. He was powerful, but not as powerful as Justin. This sneaky monster could disappear for years on end if he chose to. Blending in was his specialty and trying to kill him was a pain in the ass.

"Well, well, well, it's Jason, son of the hunter that has been trying to find me. How is your father?" Jacob asked, his smirk curling into a lethal smile. Jason bet his father had never seen this monster grin before. This was a once-in-a-blue moon type of thing. A smile only meant trouble.

"Keep talking, but I'll be the one to slay you if she dies." Jason said.

That made Jacob laugh. Wow, a smile and a laugh. What was the world coming too?

"Oh, you mean her? She has the sweetest blood I have ever tasted in my life and I can assure you, I've sampled many. I'm going to savor her flavor. It's a rare one."

Jason walked to the bed and picked Serene up bridal style. Jacob allowed it but only because he had had his fill. If he hadn't been done, the hunter would have found himself out the window.

Jason hurried out of the bedroom. Making his way back down the stairs and into the main hallway where he had left his brother. He head Serene groaned as he took step after step.

"Serene, hang on." He whispered, trying to comfort to the best of his ability.

When we entered the room, Jason saw Blake up against the wall with both vampires at his throat. His heart stuttered as he gazed at his brother's face. It was twisted in pain with his eyes shut tightly.

"Put him down." Jason ordered.

Justin's eyes flew open and they focused onto Serene. They searched over her body and ended upon Jason. Silence communication went between the brother's and the two of them drew away from Blake's neck. Brandon lifted his head and swept his gaze of Serene as well. Wiping the blood from his mouth, Justin followed suit, as they both turned to glare at Jason.

"Why is she fainted?" Justin asked his voice low and heated.

"One of your _kind_ was feeding off of her." Jason replied, emphasizing on the word kind.

"What?"

Justin was furious. He didn't know what to believe. Was the hunter telling the truth?

"Yeah, you weren't watching her." Jason retorted, knowing full well that this irritating the vampire.

"Put her down, she needs to feed or she will die." Brandon stressed, his eyes darkening.

Jason looked down at Serene. She groaned again as her mouth opened for air. Her chest moved up and down quickly. It wasn't normal. Her face looked paler, which seemed impossible, but now she looked like a breathing corpse. Her eyes opened, just barely enough to look at the one thing she wanted. He noticed that she was eyeing his neck. Serene licked her lips as she stared as his neck, not fully realizing that it was Jason. The hunger was too overwhelming for her to care whose neck it truly was.

"Serene, look at me!" Justin commanded, but she couldn't tare her eyes away from the pulse that beated in Jason's throat. It seemed to taunt her, not helping the blood lust that flowed freely inside her mind

"Put her down before she bites you." Justin shouted angrily.

Jason didn't want to set Serene down but he couldn't risk being bitten. His father would have a fit and disown him. Instantly Justin and Brandon walked over to her and kneeled down. Justin swept his hand over her forehead gently, stroking his fingers over her skin. Then he lifted his head and looked at Jason.

"Who bit her?"

"Jacob." Jason answered calmly.

Rage and fury blurred Justin's vision. "Damn him. I'll kill him. He knows that she is mine." He screamed.

Serene groaned again and thrashed her head side to side.

"Justin," Brandon said, "she's really low."

Justin growled and nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'm going to let her feed off me."

"Same." Brandon agreed.

Justin then turned to face Jason. He sighed and the shut his eyes. "You got lucky slayer. Leave at once, you don't want to witness this."

Jason turned away. Picking up his brother, he walked to the door and then quickly glanced back just to see Brandon and Justin staring at him.


	9. Chapter 9

Serene By: Serene Nightmare 

Part _Nine_

I tried to push away Brandon and Justin, but they had me pinned down roughly. Their strength was astounding and it pissed me off. There was no way I could get away. They out weighted me by at least a hundred pounds and being squished was not at the top of my priority list.

Behind my eyes I felt a horrible thumping. Was God trying to punish me? My headache could have crushed my skull within seconds, but no, it decided to torment me with hunger. Being in the dessert would have been better then this. Anything was better then this. Drowning in the Pacific Ocean, falling off the Empire State Building, getting smashed between two railroad cars, or being burned inside a crematorium at Auschwitz during the Holocaust was better then having blood lust.

My lungs felt heavy and my throat felt like it was dry. Could I talk? Most likely not. If I tried to attempt to speak, or even open up my mouth, I feared my fangs give me evil ideas. Yes, my incisor spoke to me. They told me to bite, to make someone bleed, and they told me to suck down the crimson colored blood so my hunger would disappear. Being a vampire wasn't fun.

I felt parched as if water wouldn't satisfy me. When I tired to swallow, it didn't seem like I had any saliva to coat my esophagus. My tongue was scratch paper and my teeth started to pulse. It was the oddest feeling. As if they had a mind of their own, my incisor teeth elongated, sharp and deadly. I looked like a predator ready to make the killing move. My eyes scanned Justin's neck and they found the jugular vein. The very site of it tortured me. My head thumped with pain and my temples were like ice sickles, jabbing and piercing my skin with intense hatred. My body was turning against me. It chose to survive.

Closing my eyes, I felt my fangs stabbing my lower lip. Two separate trickles of blood ran down my chin and dripped onto the floor. Justin's eyes followed the lines of red, tempting him into insanity, but he held himself in check. Good boy.

"Serene if you don't drink from me then you'll die. I don't want your death on my hands so please, do this for me." He pleaded.

Opening my eyes, I stared up at him. For the first time in my life, I saw fear glowing strongly within his eyes. This scared me. What happened to the courageous, daring, bold man I had seen only a few minutes ago?

"I don't want to see you die either." Brandon added, breaking my concentration.

Blinking continuously I gazed at Brandon just now realizing that he was right in front of me. I was in pure agony. With these two guys begging me to take their vein, resisting them became much harder.

The pulse on Justin's neck was laughing at me. The blood in his body continued to flow, harassing my now slipping control. My instincts were kicking in and they were about to take over. Fuck. I didn't want this. I didn't want to feed.

"No… I can't." I tried to persist, but my voice shrunk, getting softer by every second that ticked by.

Justin ignored my answer and pulled me up to his neck. His skin smelled so fresh… so clean… I wanted to bite him, hard. I wanted to feel the blood gushing and oozing between my teeth and into my watering mouth. I could smell the blood now. I began to shake uncontrollably and I licked my lips, preparing to taste the greatest sensation on earth.

My eyes locked onto his throat. All my self control evaporated into thin air. The intense anticipation made my heart flutter. I grew anxious as my mind functioned at the speed of light. Poised over Justin's jugular, I could almost just taste his skin and blood. I knew it would be the sweetest thing I would ever taste. It was better then chocolate and an orgasmic romance novel. Leaning in even close, I opened my mouth and punctured Justin's neck with my fangs.

It took only milliseconds before the warm taste of cooper flooded my mouth. Relief instantly consumed me and I felt a rush of comfort calm me. Justin tasted exquisite and I knew that I'd become addicted if I drank from him often. The feeling that I got when his blood seeped inside my stomach was pure ecstasy. It was exotic and far better then any drug imaginable. I wanted more. I wanted it all.

Then I was pulled away from the delightful bliss and offered a different pleasure. Brandon grabbed the back of my head and tugged my mouth to his pale neck. My mind wandered and my curiosity got the better of me. With out another thought, I stretched my mouth wide once again and sank my incisors deep into his skin, penetrating his awaiting jugular. The mind-boggling sensation hit me again. I was floating in a sea of red. I was numb from the sweet tanginess and tartness of Brandon's blood.

After a few minutes at his neck, I pulled away. My stomach felt full, ready to burst. Never before had I ever felt such a strong emotion such as that. It left me breathless and my body scorching hot.

My eyes fluttered shut and I sunk into Justin's lap. His robust arms circled around me protectively. I could only wonder if this would happen again. If the reaction I had today would repeat again if I feed once more. It reminded me of a high. Maybe it was like a high. The first one is always the best and the rest are just to keep you obsessed.

The floor disappeared and a soft breeze hit my cheeks, cooling them slowly. Opening my eyes gradually and I saw that Justin was carrying me down the hallway to his bedroom. Kicking his door, he walked inside and set me tenderly down on the mattress. Sighing, I burrowed my way deeply into the covers, wanting to block out the whole world.

"Serene, Brandon and I are going to go feed. Stay here." Justin said softly, disrupting my peace.

My response was a tiny nod. I wanted my quiet time back. I wanted him to leave me alone so I could have some me time. I haven't had that in a while and I think it's about time that I got an hour or so.

"I love you." He whispered while tilting down to give me a sweet kiss.

He left me breathless by the time our mouths were independent again. My lips felt tender and warm, while his taste lingered on my tongue. I couldn't understand it. It felt like I was under his spell, but it was too early to admit that I loved him. Hell, I didn't even know what I felt for him was real. I was baffled by everything. I wasn't able to separate what was true and what was not. I remained silent.

When they left, I decided to flip on the TV and Skinwalkers appeared on the SciFi channel. As I watched it by myself, I felt my eyelids get heavy. Sleep was calling my name and my dreams were waiting for me to return. Within a few minutes, I fell fast asleep before the movie ended.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, the reason behind this chapter taking so damn long, was first, the intense research I had to do to make all the facts come together, combined with me finishing it the first time, then my computer losing it, and then I had to re-type the whole thing from my memory. It wasn't easy.**

I've also decide to dedicate this chapter to **"Dana"**. I did read your comments and loved them. Thanks for sticking around waiting for my slow ass to finish this.

Serene

Ahnger Series

Chapter Ten

My eyes fluttered open and my vision focused so that I was able to see around the room. The black, silk curtains covered the windows, blocking out the maddening sun. I was so glad that the sun's rays couldn't touch my skin. Even though sunlight wouldn't set me on fire and fry me into a marsh mellow, it still bothered me. Hell, it would bother any one in the morning. I didn't know one person that wanted to be woken up by the sunlight. Its called deep sleep and being woken up was not fun. I wanted peace and quiet. I wanted time to think.

The pain in my heart still felt raw. In my mind I saw Jason and when I saw him, my heart felt like it was about to snap in half. It would clench tightly, like a fist trying to squeeze all the juice out of a lemon. Except with this, it felt like all the happiness was being taken away from me.

I didn't understand why Jason hadn't told me that he was a vampire hunter. Then again, how come I couldn't realize it? Did I seriously miss some obvious hints? This was ridiculous! How could I not recognize any of the clues that had come running in my path?

Anger swelled inside my body and tears began to form within my eyes. Sniffling, I brought my arm up and wiped the moister away. I didn't want to cry. I wanted to hate Jason. I had to hate him. Now that he was a hunter of my new species, I couldn't like him. I wasn't supposed to like him. He was evil. He had and would kill more of my people. It wasn't right.

Hate him. Hate him.

I tried to convince myself that I should, but so far it wasn't working as well as I hoped it would. Why couldn't I just hate him like I wanted to? Why couldn't I just tell myself that I hated him? I could, but it wouldn't work. I wanted to believe it but my heart wouldn't let me. Every time the word hate came into my head, my heart began to clench again. Lightening would shoot through my veins and burn my lungs. Air would be foreign. All the hair on the back of my neck would stand up, leaving me breathless and scared shitless.

Shutting my eyes tightly, I opened my mouth and screamed, hoping that I would shatter the windows like some opera singers could do on make-believe television.

When I screamed I felt all of my emotions swirl together and become one huge monster, a monster that could consume me in an instant. Fuck, I wanted the monster to eat me. Then I wouldn't have to feel this way. I wouldn't have to feel anything for Jason.

Why did I feel for him? Why did I feel like I had to be with him? It was all too confusing. My brain wanted him gone but my heart wanted him here. I couldn't let that happen. If Justin or Brandon died because I let Jason into my life, I'd never forgive myself. I would blame myself for everything because it really was my fault. How could I have ever thought that Jason and I could be together? When we saw each other it was just a fantasy, a story. I despised this.

Justin had found me first but did that give him the right to say that he loved me and that we were meant to be together? No, it didn't. It was complete and utter bullshit.

Love shouldn't mean anything. Love shouldn't even exist. It screwed with people's emotions and it capable of ruining someone's entire life. It should be taboo to love. I hated love.

Love. Had I been in love? So what if Jason took my virginity, it shouldn't mean anything.

A soft, gentle rap on the door cut off my thinking. Turning my head towards the door, I watched it open slowly.

Justin walked inside with one hand behind his back. Once he was in the room, his foot closed the door behind him. As soon as the door shut, I sat up and stared at him. He smiled, flashing his pearly white teeth.

"Hello baby, did you get a good night sleep?" He asked tenderly, as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to me.

"Yeah, I suppose." I replied, lying back down on the bed.

The pillows cushioned my head and suddenly my eyes felt heavy. But before I could process another thought, I felt lips against my temple and then forehead.

Cracking my eyes open, I saw Justin poised above me. We made eye contact and I seemed entranced. His eyes were remarkable. They reminded me of polished gems, completely filled with emotion. I couldn't ever imagine a time where they weren't filled with anything. It was like they were dotted with a black inkblot. I could find myself staring into them for hours… days… weeks… months… maybe even years.

They made me wonder, made me curious…

"Justin… have you always had black eyes?" I asked quietly, not wanting to fully interrupt the magnificent serenity that had fallen between us.

His lips lifted into a smirk. He knew something I didn't.

"Charlotte was my blood mother." He stated plainly.

I raised one eyebrow and glared at him. What the fuck was that suppose to mean? Was there something I wasn't catching? Clearly there was.

"Yeah, she was mine as well. What are you getting at?" I asked, as I started to get annoyed with his teasing.

Justin continued to smirk. "So if she is my blood mother, what does that make me?"

I eyed him carefully. Was this some kind of sick joke? Or was I too stupid to understand what was going on.

"You're a fledging." I said, tilting my head a tiny bit to the side.

He chuckled and smiled. "Good. So if I was a fledgling then I would have been born a…" He trailed off and waved his hand in the air, waiting for me to finish the sentence.

"Human?"

He clapped and nodded. "Nice job!"

His sarcasm was such a bitch sometimes. I felt the urge to slap him across his face, but held back, knowing that he'd either get anxious or angry from it. I decided that it'd be in my best interest not to try his patients. Justin wasn't really well known for that.

I stuck my tongue out at him playfully. He grinned and reached out to stroke my lips with his thumb.

"So are humans born with black eyes?" He asked.

His thumb was distracting me and it kept from me answering his question. I felt him finger caress my bottom lip and then move up to the top. It was like I was under his control and he could make me do anything. Parting my lips a wee bit, I waited for him to lean down and capture mine. I was breathless and begging to be kissed. Why couldn't he just close the gap between us and end my misery? It was torture and he was making me suffer. God, how I wished I had mind control so I could force him kiss me. Right now, I'd do anything for a soft kiss. Anything. Even a peck of would be fine. But no, he was tormenting me and it seemed like he was enjoying it.

"Serene, answer the question, are humans born with black eyes." He persisted stubbornly.

I shivered as he said my name. Hot damn… his voice was like a drug. Once I was high on it, it seemed like I could never come down. My eyes fluttered shut and I took a deep breath, to try and steady myself.

"No they aren't. It's not natural." I finally managed to say.

Justin smiled evilly. "So if I was born human, then how did I get black eyes? How indeed."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Fuck this! I didn't know these things, which was why I was asking! Being fooled around with made my blood boil. I simply wanted to know if he'd had black eyes forever and what do I get? This long question for question answer!

Justin burst out laughing as he stared at my frustrated face. I had a feeling he would get a kick out of my aggravation. Moister started to form in the corner of his eyes as he continued to laugh. I didn't think it was that funny. Male pleasure, I'll never understand it.

"Alright," he chuckled, "I'll explain to the best of my ability." Wiping the tears out of his eyes, Justin cleared his throat. "Hopefully you know that vampires are just enhanced humans, more so with the males than females. We are advanced with both hunting and eluding capture. So sneaking up on us would be virtually impossible. Our ears are able to pick up the most sensitive sound waves. Heartbeats can be detected so all you have to do is listen. The more focused you are on finding your prey, the better chance you will be able to hear their heart.

Along with our ears, we have our observant eyes. This is one of our most valuable features and it can be one of our major flaws. When we are changed, blood lust instantly hits us in the gut and our pupil's become hyperdilated, which makes them appear black. The feeling is ten times worse then getting hit in the balls. Through the ages, it has been a tradition that men hunt and protect the family while the women breed and care for the young. History has always been perceived as this, so this isn't my twisted logic as many people think it might be.

Even though we feed, our blood lust never truly disappears. There is always the pulse inside our body, the silent scream dashing through our minds; our canine's elongating without permission, and our defense system roaring to life. There is a never-ending ache uttering the sweet words of the satisfaction reminding us what we'll get if we hunt. Blood is the essential life force, as it is for any vampire, but for a male, the feeling that you experience is only a minor side affect we encounter. It's like a tick embedded deep inside our skin, the ones you aren't able to fish out.

Yes, it true that we can go out in sun light, it won't harm us internally, but our eyes acquire the worst punishments. Its common knowledge that when we are outside during the daylight hours, our pupils contract so that only a small amount of light can penetrate our eyes. Common logic also says that when it's nighttime, our eyes expand to let more light in so we can see in the dark. It's like looking into a flashlight; you undergo a horrendous strain right behind your eye socket. This renders us effectively blind in daylight.

If you've heard of mind over matter though, then you'll know it's simple to overcome the excruciating agony.

Going along with all of our heightened senses, our smell is extremely acute, as we have double the receptor cells in our noses. In fact, we can usually smell a human long before we see one."

I raised an eyebrow as Justin came to a finish. In return, I was returned the same gesture. "Does that make any sense?"

I nodded lightly. "I'm just confused on a couple things."

"Oh?" Justin spoke in an interested tone.

"Yes, that whole eye thing. Why do the pupils dilate?"

"Okay, in short, the pupils dilate because of the blood lust that is caused by the vampiric gene which is infused with our human blood when we are turned, or when we're born. The blood lust is always there, though it is mostly at very low levels, if we keep ourselves fed."

I sighed. "Thanks but you're a better author then a power point presentation." A girlish smile crept across my face as I tried to tease him.

Justin winced at the flirt and I saw his eyes grazing up and down my body. I couldn't help but flush with embarrassment. When his head jerked back slightly, it looked like he was giving himself a mental slap. His body swayed forward at mine and it didn't seem like he was conscious of what he was doing. Then blinking abruptly, he became aware that he was leaning slightly in my direction. His eyes zipped and we made contact. Inside my body, I felt shy.

The look he gave me created butterflies within my stomach. The heated glimmer nearly melted my insides. My stomach started to cramp up and my lungs stopped pumping. Not even the finest chocolate had this affect on me. It reminded me of any young teenage girl fantasying over the smoldering hot Brad Pitt. Air around me seemed to freeze so I could no longer breathe. Justin made me feel wanted and this was all new to me.

Jason, should I forget about him? What we shared? What had we shared, an obsession? Maybe, I'd never know.

I didn't want to think about Jason, I couldn't. Just his name alone made droplets of moister bead in the corners of my eyes. Crying was for the weak and if you were frail, the world would snap you in half like a toothpick. I wasn't a toothpick. They were puny and tiny. I wasn't. I wasn't ever going to be feeble and pathetic. Jason had been a crush. Yes, that was it, a high school crush, and those were meant to be forgotten.

Shoving my high school crush out of my head, I gazed at Justin. The intentions in his eyes were clear. He wanted something. Craved something other the blood, but just too proud to specify it.

Closing the distance between us, I leaned my head up and pressed my lips against his. At first, Justin didn't kiss me back. Had I surprised him?

Then without warning, his firm hand was pressed on the back of my neck, pulling my closer. The soft, seductive kiss soon turned into a heated passionate one. His lips were demanding and forceful. I felt myself go limp in his grasp and I let him take complete control. My lips were swollen and tender from his rough kiss, but I didn't want him to stop. If he stopped, the world would shatter into a trillion pieces. Inside me, the butterflies had disappeared and my shame dissolved like vapor. It was possessive and gentle, as if he was confused between what to feel.

Wrapping my arms around my neck, I jumped into his arms, adding to the confusion and helping him decide what he wanted.

The blazing red numbers on the alarm clock burning my eyes. Since when did those things get so damn bright? It was five in the morning and I didn't want to be awake. It was too early. Even the birds haven't started bitching and waking people up. If the birds weren't awake, then I wasn't suppose to be either. Shutting my eyes, I tried to find my place of calmness. Only after a minute did that moment of peace disappear. My stomach gurgled in an odd fashion. It wasn't something I was use to, so it took me by complete surprise.

Sitting up, I tilted my head down, looking at my stomach as though something was about to burst from it, spilling my blood on the bed sheets. I anticipated this. For a while, I gazed down at my belly, but to my disappointment, nothing pierced through my skin. It did continue to rend me helpless with the disturbing noises it was creating. Could this be a stomachache? Had I eaten something upset it? No, I would have remembered if something I ate had tasted something expired. So it couldn't be that.

I sat for moments on end, pondering all the possibilities. I kept glancing at the alarm clock, waiting for it to get up and start dancing. Smiling at that thought, I laid back down and put a hand over my tummy. Applying the necessary pressure, I tried to see if I could feel anything abnormal. Nada. As far as I was concerned, this was just a normal upset stomach. Not to say that it was easy to deal with, it kept me from falling asleep.

Closing my eyes, I tried to distract myself. When I was younger, my mother would have been at my side within a heartbeat, soothing my pain. Her hand would have been caressing my forehead softly, her fingertips stroking away stray strands of hair away from my eyes. Her thumb would brush across my temple and massage the right one generously till I felt myself becoming so relaxed that the stick inside me would dissolve instantly, as if it had never been there.

Distraction was the key. If I could manage to take my mind off of the horrendous, irregular, almost demonic noises that my abdomen was streaming out. It just creeped me out entirely. I have never gotten abrupt stomach pains before.

The feeling of a butterfly drifting up my esophagus made me sit up within a second. Closing my mouth, I felt scared. My diaphragm felt like it was pushing up my stomach and all the fluids were rising up, begging to be free from my bowels. Oh shit.

Rushing to the bathroom like a pro-athlete running the 100 mete dash, I flipped off the toilet seat faster then an alcoholic could take a cap off of an ice cold beer. The second-rate white plastic cover creaked in protest. The poor thing had nearly been torn off by my antics, but like I gave a good goddamn.

If I hadn't gotten that toilet seat up and out of the way it would have been drenched in fowl smelling bile. I wasn't able to contain it. My stomach pushed up again and my throat burned as the acidic horror sloshed into the poisoned, yellow, chunky water below. I felt my eyes tear up from the fumes of the puke. The immediate effect of unions came to mind. Those beastly things could even make the terminator tear up!

I whimpered. Puking my guts up was never the light of my life but seeing as I had no control whatsoever over it, my guts were screwed.

Breathing deeply, I inhaled as much air as my lungs could muster to hold. The atmosphere was damp and heavy, grasping the scent of vomit. It lingered in the oxygen, depriving me of the very thing I needed at the moment. But this wasn't even the worst, no; it had yet to come.

Barfing was practically the simplest part. That was the point where you were able to upchuck digested food, water, acid, and grime. Once all those necessities were gone, you were at the mercy of dry heaving. Now this was the worst part. After everything you've accomplished already, after all of your energy had dispersed, your body still felt like there was something inside disagreeing with your stomach, something that was foreign and didn't belong there. But the fact was that there was nothing left to hoist up and out of your mouth. There was nothing. Zip. Zero.

I waited for the moment that my tummy would become deceived. For a mere second, I thought that maybe this time, the hell of dry heaving wouldn't happen. But as soon as that thought crossed my mind, a burped and gagged. I tried to force out whatever was left. All I got was spit.

Sinking down further on the cold floor, I groaned. "Why me?" I asked out loud, not fully expecting someone to answer me.

"I have a theory."

I took me what seemed like centuries to just turn my head back to look over my shoulder. I hadn't even heard footsteps of the rustle of carpet vs feet. Justin had once again proved to be silent. Maybe I wasn't able to hear him because the sound of bile against toilet water had drowned it out.

"Ugh." I moaned painfully. The feeling of talking didn't seem to keen with me.

Justin bent down beside me and placed a hand on my lower back, showing comfort. The soft pallet of his palm warmed a small patch of my skin. The warmth spread out and ignited my skin so I was no longer cold. "I know you probably don't want to hear this right now, but I'm going to tell you anyway."

I protested by groaning, shutting my eyes, and turned my head away. He hit the nail on the head. Listening was the last thing I wanted to concentrate on. "Fucking get it over with." I snarled.

Justin rubbed his thumb up and down my back, caressing me, trying to ease some of the pain away. "Have you ever heard the theory that unexplained and unexpected morning sickness could very well mean that a fetus is growing inside a women?"

I eyes bolted open. They were wide with tension and fear. "Are you trying to say that I'm pregnant?" I didn't need his nod or his curt reply. Holy shit. Pregnancy.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I do apologize for this taking so darn long

A/N: I do apologize for this taking so darn long. With my end of the year classes and going to Hawaii, it made this nearly impossible to write. Now that my classes are finally done though, I'll have my much free time, besides work, to write Serene. I hope you enjoy. I'm sorry again.

RIP: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Bob, who passed away during work of an unknown cause. I will never forget you.

Serene

Chapter Eleven

Nine in the morning was a beastly hour to be up, especially for a teenager, but the ride in the blue SSC Ultimate Aero to the doctor's made up for having to be up so early. In March of 2007, it took the title away from the Bugatti Veyron for being the fastest car in the world, beating the French maniac by four miles per hour. Even though it was the fastest, it wasn't the world's most expensive car.

It was funny how much I loved cars. Heck, I remember back in middle school when my best friend and I use to talk about engine's and model types during class. The boys sitting behind us were simply flabbergasted by the thought of us even liking cars. Most girls our age back then were into makeup and hair extensions, but not us. Instead of spreading rumors and ogling ugly boys with no pimples, we talked about the cars we wanted when we grew up. Back then, I dreamed of owning the Saleen S7. Even though it only got nineteen miles per gallon with its V8 engine, I drooled on the spot just thinking about it. My best friend on the other hand would kill to get her hands on the Lamborghini Murcielago.

Each time we were driving, we car watched, and when we saw one we liked, we went off. We got better at recognizing car models and company logos. It was so much fun and the guys at school just stared at us with confused looks. Honestly, whoever said girls couldn't enjoy cars? I'd shoot the person who came up with the idea that boys loved cars and girls loved Barbie dolls. I hate dolls.

The windows were all the way down on the super car and the wind whipped through my hair. Justin was driving to the doctor's office to get tested.

As I sat in the comfortable, fluffy seat, I couldn't help but let my mind wander. What if it was Jason's child? Would that make a difference in my relationship with Justin? I didn't see how it couldn't. Guys, whatever the circumstance, if they were dating a girl, they would be uncomfortable with letting another guy get "too close". But what was too close? What defined too close? I wasn't sure if Justin knew that there was a fifty percent chance that I was pregnant, if could be Jason's baby.

That would stir some strong emotions in Justin. I knew that for damn sure. God, why did I give myself away to that slayer? Why? I was clearly out of my mind. I wasn't thinking straight. I couldn't have been thinking straight.

With all these thoughts going threw my head, a conclusion never came. It seemed impossible. The fact was, I had irresponsible, and now I was paying the consequences. This was life. Shit happened. I made the choice, not Jason, not Justin, me. I was the one accountable for whatever the outcome today. If I hadn't been so easy then this wouldn't have happened at all.

Fuck, why couldn't I be more grown up? I felt so… so stupid, so ruthless, and so… sluttish.

I paused and went stiff as that word crossed my path. Slut. Was I one of them now? Did these actions make me a whore-breeding bitch?

Sighing heavily, I stared out the window intently, as if the world depended on it. As if my life depended on it. Though my eyes were starting to burn from the sunlight's harmful rays, I didn't shift my gaze. I didn't have the power to because I knew that if I moved my eyes just the slightest, tears would build up and leak down my cheeks. Then that would chase Justin's attention and right now, I wasn't sure I could handle his direct awareness.

"Serene, what was that sigh for?"

My eyes went wide and I blinked to focus my vision. Well so much for not catching Justin's attention. Taking a deep breath, I let it out slowly. I shifted in the seat and stared ahead at the road. If I had to talk to him, then I wouldn't look at him. That would make me cry.

I had made a terrible mistake for being with Jason and Justin. God, I was a slut. I was a whore-breeding bitch. I was selfish and dim-witted and foolish and un—

"Well?" Justin glanced over at me with his coal black eyes. I don't think I would ever be able to get over how dominant they portrayed. He could easily overpower anyone with just a good, cold glare.

I stuttered for words because my gaze was locked with Justin's. See! I told you! He could overpower anyone with just a glance. It sucked that he had power like that with just his eyes. It wasn't fair, but who was I to protest? It's not like I could do anything about it.

"I… I was just thinking. Don't worry about." I said, before sighing with relief. Wow, I was capable of talking. What a shock.

Clearing my throat, I reached for the radio, and turned it on. Finding nothing that suited my interests, I looked for Justin's CDs and found them in his black case. Flipping through the possible artists, she stopped after the fifth page of disks.

"You like Nightwish?" I asked, running my fingers over the hard plastic. It was cool against my skin and it sent shivers up my arm.

Justin looked over and saw what CD I was touching. "Ah, Wishmaster, yeah that's one of my favorite albums. I was addicted to She was my Sin for the longest time." He smirked and then shook his head, as if shaking away a memory. "I still don't understand how I got hooked on them."

I smiled and slipped out Nightwish's album: Once. "I like the song Nemo. The piano in the beginning is beautiful."

Putting the CD in the Aero's player, I skipped until I got to my favorite Nightwish song. First the piano started, bringing me into complete tranquil. After the few seconds of the beautiful melody, the guitar and drums entered. Anette's voice came next and I sang along, even though my voice wasn't nearly as lovely as hers. She made it seem so simple to reach those notes, but when any one else tried to go octaves up, it sounded like shit.

By the time we were only a mile away from the doctor's office, Nightwish was streaming through Justin's car. With all the windows down, the wind whipped through my hair, sending it in every direction. Ah, the wind effect. I've always wanted to do it. All over MTV were music videos of celebrities having fans blow wind on their faces, making them look sexy. How mere air managed to pull that off, I would never understand, but right now, I felt awesome.

The cool air kissed my cheeks, creating goose bumps, which covered my milky white skin. I couldn't help but smile. I felt calm, something I haven't experienced in days. With all my thoughts zooming inside my brain, I could hardly manage to keep decisions intact. One second I wanted chocolate, the next vanilla. Simple things became unwanted hassles. So much space in my mind was being overloaded that all I wanted to do was scream until the Earth shattered into a billion pieces. No super glue in the entire solar system would be able to put it back together.

Right now, I cherished this moment in time. From now on, I decided I should take more peaceful drives. My brain was stable and calm when the wind was caressing my facial features. It was the most wonderful thing in the world. So what if life itself could destroy the moment I was in. I knew that sometime in the future another one of these would come. I would savor it as if it was a delicate china doll being shipped over seas.

A bump in the road shattered my illusion of happiness, snatching me back into the world of reality. Pouting, I crossed my arms over my chest. Justin caught sight of my narrowed eyebrows, catching onto how unhappy I was. Damn him for being so attentive to his surroundings.

"You okay, baby?" Justin's eyes flickered in my direction before returning to the bumpy, pothole filled road ahead.

Slumping back in the Aero's seat, I furrowed my brow. "If I say nothing will you drop it?"

Justin chuckled, like the cocky dick he was. "Never."

From what I could tell, an arrogant gleam lingered in his eyes. Damn him. I wasn't the kind of person to lean over and slap a man across the face, but if I was, considerate already done. There would be a distinct red handprint against that smug face of his. Why was he so confident? Was he clued into something I wasn't? Damn him again.

"Why are you acting like you're high-and-mighty?" I asked breaking the silence between us as Justin pulled the car into the parking lot across from the doctor's office.

He turned the car off and unbuckled. Outside the wind whistled and carried leaves as if traveled to the unknown. As I stared at him, I couldn't help but feel that peaceful state that started to surround me. It was going to blast my anger away and with Justin, I needed it.

"Are you trying to tell me that I can't act a certain way?" He asked, flashing a charming but deadly smile.

I shrugged. What would he say if I answered yes? I don't think I could see Justin getting pissed off at me, who has a fifty- percent chance that I'm carrying his child, over such a thing like that. Then again, it was Justin, and I could never know what to expect from him.

When he opened his door, I unbuckled my seat belt and closed the door behind me. Walking up to the doors, he went before me, holding the shinny glass door open, gesturing for me to go before him. Muttering a thank you, I walked in and pressed the up arrow on the elevator.

Once we reached the third level, I led the way to my doctors department. It wasn't a long walk, just past a few old people clinics, and a radiology department.

I sat down in one of the waiting chairs as Justin went to the counter and checked me in. After exchanging a couple words with the women behind the desk, he sat down next to me with a couple forms clipped to a brown wooden clipboard.

"The lady wants us to fill out these forms. She says that this will be the only time we have to do these, since after we complete them, they'll be placed in the computers memory." Justin explained as he uncapped a pen and held it out for me to take.

Scowling as he used the word we, I took the pen and started filling out the necessary information like my name, birth date, height, weight, and social security number. Good thing I didn't have to do this more then once. I was pretty sure by the end of the third form; my hand was cramped and stinging. Goddamn doctors. Somewhere in the fine print, there had to be a warning that read: "Warning, by this point, you're hand will get so sore that you won't even be able to use it for a week."

Justin stood and I handed him everything. He walked back up to the desk and gave the papers, clipboard, and pen to the lady. She thanked him and pressed a square red button that was labeled: Anderson.

The wait wasn't as long as I thought it would be. I remember when I was younger; my father would take me to the clinic to get my throat checked or for my monthly exam. We would have to weight for an hour at least. No matter what time you scheduled your appointment; doctors were never on time. So what if it wasn't there fault, they could at least schedule you an hour later.

"Serene?" A soft gently voice called out.

Looking up from the magazine I had snagged from the table across from me. I saw a nurse, barely five feet tall, standing with my new folder in her hands.

Justin and I both stood and followed the nurse to the room we'd be occupying. Once we were inside, I took a seat on the padded table. The white paper crinkled under my weight, but I ignored it, and focused my attention on the nurse.

At this point, I was super nervous. What is the baby's father was Jason? God that would cause a chaos storm. Nature itself could not prepare for the storm that would rise up between Justin and Jason. Those men were two forces not to be reckon with. At all. Period. End of story.

Minutes later, the doctor came in with a calm smile planted on her face. Her pale skin was bright against the florescent lights above. Her high cheekbones were splendid with her sapphire eyes. Gosh… they were captivating and I couldn't help but stare at them. I've never seen someone with those kinds of irises. I was almost jealous… well, fine, I was jealous, extremely envious, but its not like I could do anything about it. Human and vampires alike seemed to always want things they couldn't have, no matter the situation. It was our nature.

"Hello Serene, I'm Dr. Anderson and I'll be checking you out today."

I couldn't stop the warm smile that spread across my face. My nervous level dropped down to almost nothing, but there was still some left. Hell, who wouldn't be? I was about to find out who the father of my child was. How can that not be freaky?

The doctor quickly looked over my papers and then raised her head so I was in her line of vision. Folding her hands in front of her stomach, she smiled tenderly.

"I see that you're here for a pregnancy and paternity test. Now, I can tell you're a little nervous, but don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

With that, my fear dropped completely and my stiff body was no longer locked up. Easing back so that I was laying against the wall, I watched as my doctor go into one of the cabinets and pulled out a clear plastic cup. Taking off the pink colored cap, she set it down on the table so she was able to put a sticker with my information around the body of the cup. Grinning at her handy work, she picked it back up and handy it to me.

"I need a urine sample from you and as for the paternity test, you have a couple of options. One being the Amniocentesis and the other is Chorionic Villus Sampling. With the Amniocentesis procedure, the doctor uses an ultrasound to guide a thin needle into your uterus and through your abdomen. The needle will draw out a small amount of amniotic fluid, which is tested. Though, I must warn you, risks include a small chance of harming the baby and miscarriage. Other side effects may include cramping; leaking of amniotic fluid and vaginal bleeding and this test can only be done during the second trimester.

"The Chorionic Villus Sampling test consists of a thin needle or tube which a doctor inserts from the vagina, through the cervix, guided by an ultrasound, to obtain chorionic villi. Chorionic villi are little finger-like pieces of tissue attached to the wall of the uterus. This testing can be done earlier in pregnancy from the 10th-13th weeks but you do need my consent to be able to get this.

"There are also a number of tests you can do after your child is born and are much safer to do. We do blood collection, buccal swab, umbilical cord, and other tests that we only need hair or tissue. Which would you prefer to do?"

It didn't take me long to decide. Waiting seemed like a good idea because not alone was there the fact that a miscarriage was involved, I couldn't handle having a needle pushed into me. If my baby died because I was just too anxious to find out who the father was, then I was seriously fucked up. No life was worth giving up for that.

"I'll wait until after the baby is born. I don't want to have any miscarriages on my hands." I stood and went over to the bathroom walled off. Closing the door behind me, I sat down and pissed in the plastic cup like a good girl. Taking the cap, I twisted it back on. Pulling my pants back up, I washed my hands and walked out of the bathroom. Handing the cup to the doctor, she took it with a smile.

"Thank you. We will call when we have the results, which should only take up to five days. You guys have a great evening."

After my doctor left, Justin's cell phone started to ring. Raising an eyebrow he checked the ID before opening it.

"What's do—"

He paused and was cut off from speaking as the other person on the line started talking. It was loud enough for me to tell that the person on the other line was frantic and deafening as they spoke, but I couldn't tell who if was.

"Are you fucking kidding me? They're here? Right fucking now? And YOU didn't take their asses out?" Justin barked the grip on his Verizon Voyager tightened. If he kept that up, the piece of technology would surely break from his brute strength.

I took a step back cautiously and watched Justin intently. I didn't know what was going on or what the topic of conversation was, but from his stiff, angry body language, it wasn't a good one.

Growling again, Justin ripped the phone away from his ear and slid it back into his pocket. Going to the door of the small doctor's room, the door handle bent under his grasp.

"Justin stop that's going to cost— "

"I don't care. Your fucking slayer is here and since he's come, it's time I whipped his ass into shape."

With that, Justin walked out, without me. I don't think, at this point, he cared if I saw or not. It was my decision to follow him and God… I was.

My feet padded against the tile floor as I ran after Justin. How the fuck did he get down there so fast. As I reached the elevator, I heard a smash of glass. Bolting to the window, I stuck my head out and stared down at the scene below. Justin was pinning Jason by the neck against a window and Brandon was sitting on top of Blake's chest with a knife to his throat.

A loud growl ripped through the silence and it was clear what was going to happen next.

"JUSTIN!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** "OMG… YOU'RE HER!" (One of the best reactions I've ever gotten!) I want to dedicate this chapter to Dawah Clair. She's a super awesome fan and kick ass person to talk to. This one is for you. Sorry I wasn't able to finish before you went to camp.

**Serene  
Chapter Twelve**

I could feel my heart pounding inside my chest. The only thing I could hear was thump thump thump. Down below, Justin hadn't stopped from choking Jason. As I watched the pair, I couldn't help but feel short of breath. No air seemed capable of processing inside my lungs.

Oh god… what if something happened to Jason? What if he got killed? No. NO! I wouldn't let that happen. The fact that his life was in danger was my fault. It was all my fault. If I hadn't even taken a second glance at him, this situation wouldn't be happening. Shit. This was bad. All Justin had to do was flex and Jason's breathing would cease. No. I would stop this.

"I could snap your neck in two right now. Just one word and I won't resist." Justin snarled below.

A cackle sounded next and I recognized it as Jason. Looking down below, I saw the muscle in Justin's hand twitch. He was itching to flex and crack Jason's fragile neck. I could tell. I could see it in his body language. This was not good.

"Do it but I know for a fact that Serene would have you're dick cut off if you followed through. So do it. You'd only have the best thing in your life kill you." Jason smiled, knowing that his words would trigger Justin into a frenzy.

Justin's eyes flickered with anger and the vein in his neck twitch with fury. "You are a rat bastard and I should just massacre you here right now, right here. Serene could chop off my dick, I wouldn't care because you're head would be mounted on a mantle where I could see it everyday. It would give me great pleasure to see your head on my wall. What a trophy that would be."

I had heard enough. As fast as my legs would possibly carry me, I ran down the stairs at a blazing speed. Opening the door on the first level, I headed to the crowd in front.

"This is pointless!" I said, rage coating my words. I hope they stung because I was about to beat both of these of their asses. Their fighting was stupid and irritating.

As I watched the men before me, I could tell that there was tension in the air. Jason's eyes zeroed in on Justin and they searched him, looking for a weakness. Soon a wide cocky smirk stretched across his smug face. "At least I had her first."

Time froze and I couldn't breathe. Oh fuck no. Jason just broke the ultimate rule. Never kiss and tell, ever, especially to a fully breed vampire who could overpower the entire world in a blink of an eye.

At first, Justin showed no reaction whatsoever, but after a few seconds, a glint of wrath sparkled in his eyes. That was never a good sign.

I didn't know what to do. What could I do? I knew something was about to happen, but I couldn't figure just quite what Justin was planning.

The still air around us crackled with hostility. It made my heart rate increase and my hands start to sweat. Suddenly, a low venomous growl sliced the silence. The deep warning was a sign… a sign that told everyone something was about to happen.

Oh god, oh god, now I was panicking.

First a click sounded and then I saw a flash of light hit my eyes. I was blinded for a couple seconds.

But that couple seconds of blindness… proved fatal.

Justin's claws elongated into deadly sharp weapons that made Freddy Kruger look like a retard from Sesame Street. His eyes… they were laced with anger. He was infuriated. Bashing Jason back into the glass, the hunter tumbled to the ground, the wind knocked out of him. Trudging over to his brother Brandon, Justin pushed him off of Blake with enough force to send him back about five feet. I heard the thump as Brandon hit a tree, knocking him out entirely.

Another growl ripped free from Justin's throat as he picked up Blake as if he weighed as much as a toothpick and held him up in front. Then with a nasty snarl, Justin pushed his hand into Blake's chest.

A gurgle of saliva and blood leaked out of the hunter's mouth, staining his teeth crimson. Justin pushed his hand inside Blake's body further and the sound of his skin cracking around his hand made my stomach nauseous. The sound of blood and fluids seeping against the foreign object was foul, making my stomach do a summersault.

I could hear Justin moving his hand around inside of Blake's chest and it nearly made me puke. After a crack and a crunch, I regained my sight, which was a horrible time.

A pool of deep crimson blood was seeping below Blake. Justin was digging for the hunter's heart. What else would he be doing? Leaving a birthday present? Doubtful.

Jumping forward, I clung to Justin's arm, trying to tug it out of Blake's chest. So what if Justin was stronger? I could at least try. Tugging with all my might, I tried to yank the hand out of the body, but it seemed useless. Justin's hand didn't budge, not even an inch.

Looking up at Blake, I stared into his nearly lifeless eyes. They were filled with fear and pain… endless pain, enriched with throbbing anguish. As I searched Blake's desperate eyes, I felt tears trickle down my cheeks. I could clearly see the grief and sorrow ridden within his eyes. The agony and torture he must be enduring… god, how was he still breathing?

"Justin… please, stop." My voice cracked as I asked him to stop. Seeing Blake in such distress and torment made me ache with misery. No one, not even a hunter should go through this kind of suffering. This kind of cruelty was unknown to someone like me and I wished I'd never seen such malice.

The tears streaked down my cheeks as I whimpered. I felt like I was sharing Blake's distress. I didn't want to feel it, but since I glanced into his eyes, I couldn't but help undergo the misfortune with him. I couldn't even imagine enduring this distress alone. I wouldn't be able to keep myself sane.

"Justin… oh god…" I sobbed his name, feeling a pang of guilt strike me through the heart. This was my entire fault. All of it. I should be the one getting my heart torn out of, not Blake. How was this fair? The blame should be on me!

With another rumble and a sinister snarl, Justin plucked Blake's heart from his body. As simple as that, Blake's life was consumed by a monster, one which I had part in creating.

Falling to my knees, I didn't stop my tears. I couldn't because I wanted to cry. Blake was dead because of me. This time, I had a reason to cry. Fuck being strong, I wanted to feel weak and feeble. I wanted to be broken just as Jason's brother had. If feeling frail and pathetic would help me cry, then I'd feel puny and pitiable.

The thump of Blake's body hitting the ground made me choke. As I tried to hold down the bile as Justin squeezed the hunter's heart until it burst, sending blood squirting in different directions, but I had no success. It was sick and revolting. The Justin I knew was gone. He had disintegrated into dust particles, no longer being able to be seen.

A rumble of a growl that came from Justin made me lift my head up. He looked menacing. From the trail of blood that oozed down from the hand which pulled out the beating heart of Blake to the sharp deadly fangs that glimmered in the sunlight. They had lengthened with his resentment, making him appear alarmingly intimidating.

Sniffling, I used what will power I had to stand and face fiend I had crafted. Gazing into Justin's black eyes, I frowned, feeling the hatred pound through my veins. Bringing my hand to his cheek, I slapped him so hard and so fast that there was no time to prevent it.

"What's wrong with you?" I barked at him as my fists clenched together. "Blake did nothing wrong and you decide to take his life?" I slapped him again, reddening Justin's other cheek. The force from my slap turned Justin's face so that he was looking in the other direction. Good. Now he had two matching hand prints and the image of that reminded me of Miroku when Sango smacked the hell out of him.

Justin slowly turned his face so that he was glaring down at me. I didn't let my guard down and I kept my anger in check. There was no way I would degrade myself to his level. What a low life. How could you just take a human life and feel no regret. It was sickening.

Jason rose behind us, catching Justin's attention. As I turned to look back, I felt a sharp blade at my throat. An arm spun around my waist, wrenching me backwards. With a sharp intake of breath, I seized the wrist that was grasping the knife at my throat. Panting with fear, I struggled to get lose, but the dagger was only pushed closer to my skin.

A drop of nervous sweat slipped down my forehead as I looked at Justin. He was rigid with terror and panic. With widened eyes, his concern was obvious, but what was the most interesting was the look in his eyes. I saw alarm and horror.

Gulping down the uneasy feeling I was experiencing, I relaxed my body, hoping to help the situation.

"Jason… what are you—"

"Shut. Up." He commanded and the words hung heavy with distrust and fury. Jason's whole body reeked with angry bitterness. He was seething out bile hatred and loathing as if it were a cake baking in the oven. The despise was visible from a hundred miles away.

"Let her go. Serene is… pregnant." Justin said, his voice calm, but close to being on the edge. If he'd spoken any angrier, then Jason probably would have taken it the wrong way.

"Since you've had… intercourse with her, there is a chance that the baby is yours, but if anything happens to her, you may never know, because you'll either be hanging by your toes getting the life sucked out of you or you'll be torn in half. Either way you're screwed if you cause her any pain. Would you want that on your conscious? Would you want people to recognize you by the "baby killer"?"

I gazed at Justin, trying to encourage him to keep talking. The more he chattered, the more time I would have time to think of how to get out of the position I was in. Would Jason really slice my throat clean open? Shit, I hope not, for his sake and mine.

"Now, if you just let her g—"

The sound of tires squealing on the pavement made all our heads turn. From the road, a lime green Mosler MT900S screeched into the parking lot. Justin's eyebrow was raised as he stared at the sports car.

When it came to a stop though, the person who stepped out… maybe shivers go down my back. Justin howled with rage as he saw Tom step out of the key lime monster. The infamous slayer took one last drag on his cigarette before flicking it to the ground and stomping it out. Raising his eyes, a wicked smirk spread across his face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the prince of darkness himself. Nice to finally see you again, a bit pale, but isn't that just peachy keen." He chuckled darkly as he saw the vein on Justin's neck spasm, signaling that he was pissed off.

Walking closer, he took a quick sidestep, causing his long black hair to shift onto his shoulder. His gaze lowered to the bloodied corpse behind Justin and the slayer seemed shocked. At his sides, his fists were clenched, causing his knuckles to go snow white from clamping together his hands so hard.

"So, I see that my younger son no longer draws breath." Tom's eyes shifted toward Jason and I as we stood there, still as ever.

"P-please." I gasped, as I was slowly getting less and less air because of Jason's tight hold. Reaching toward Justin, I tried to grab his hand, but the instant Justin reached to touch mine, Tom unsheathed a long, sharp dagger and placed it on my arm, threatening to take harsh action if he went any closer.

Jason pulled me backwards so I was forced to walk away from Justin. Groaning, I started to struggle more. I wanted my freedom. I had to have it.

"No!" Justin yelled and started toward me, but Tom stepped in front of him, the dagger still in hand.

I saw Justin hiss, his eyes pulsing with fury and hatred. "Don't you dare hurt her, I'll fucking kill you!"

"A life for a life. You brought this upon yourself for killing my son and now you're going to wish you'd thought before acting you dirty leech. No one kills my son without some sort of punishment. No one, you son of a bitch, you hear me?" Tom bellowed. "Jason, knock the bitch out."

I panted and fought as best I could, but before I knew if, I was pulled into Tom's car. Whipping my head backwards, I hit Jason's mouth with the back of my head. Even though I was dazed, I could still make out the outline of slayer and vampire.

Crack!

I felt my world go dark, but just a pinch of light was visible. I could hear my heart beating quickly in my ears as an arm pulled me back tighter against a body. After the slam of two car doors, the purr of the engine started, and a jolt of movement caused me to jerk forward a tiny bit.

Breathing intensely, I tried to keep my eyes open and find something to break myself free, but the light disappeared.

The last thing I heard was a roar of agony which sounded like my name. My world suddenly slipped into darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **No, this is not the last chapter. This story is just getting started. XD This chapter could have only been completed with the help of my muse, Rinny, tons of sugary hot chocolate, and late nights watching CSI and Ghost Adventure re-runs!

**Serene **

**Serene Series **

**Chapter Thirteen**

The only noise possible to the vampiric ear was the soft thump of a water droplet falling against the stone pavement floor of a cold basement. If I had a choice, I would have cut off my ears and picked out my eyes if I had the chance, but the floor was barren and the chilling chains of steel bound me to my fate against a white cement wall.

Why did I have to wake up? This place was a living nightmare to open my eyes to. Did these bastards ever here of a professional decorator? Even a jail cell couldn't get any worse then this because it was simple atrocious. If I had bought a home with this kind of eerie basement, I would have shot myself with the nearest hand gun available. It was simply disgusting.

Mold grew against the far white washed wall since the water system was hooked up so badly own here. There was no lush carpet coating the cement floor so it was freezing to the touch and my butt was currently numb for the chill of it. I didn't want to be here, but did I have a choice? I was chained to a god damn wall! CHAINED!

Who used chains now-a-day? Besides psychopathic dumb asses who wanted more attention then Paris Hilton on a regular day. But oh no, these weren't ordinary chains, these were titanium steel chains which could with stand over a ton of pressure before even twisting. I knew that a vampire could break normal chains without breaking a sweat, but it was truly a waste of my time trying to escape this prison of Satan.

Even though it was darker then a moonless night, I could see perfectly fine with my enhanced eyes. As I scanned the basement from hell, I saw nothing, absolutely nothing. It was bare of any kind of utensils which would have proved useful in defending myself if it came to that. Sure, I was a vampire but being chained restricted access to nearly all of my useful assets.

The opening of a door interrupted my thoughts and I quickly looked to the stairs. As the first step of foot steps sounded, I felt fear curdled up my spine, creating a hypertension of terror to glaze over my skin.

But behind the foot steps, a loud boom cracked against the wooden steps. Ideas swirled through my brain of what the noise could have been from and the more I heard someone walking down the steps and the large boom, the more I got afraid of whatever it was.

As the stairs descended down to the floor, the walls surrounded the stairs vanished, creating an open feeling to the basement. Glancing around, I saw that more chains were hooked to the walls randomly all over, but they were spaced out geniusly. Between each set of chains there was a good twenty feet distance, separating even the tallest of people.

With another loud bang sounded as the final steps were coming up. Turning my gaze back to the steps, I saw a pair of legs walked down, but behind was a sight I almost gagged at. A body was being dragged down the steps and the head was being clunked against wooden stairs.

Covering my mouth to stop myself from screaming out in horror, I started shivering. The world around me turned into a famous horror movie. Not just one of those lame one where the story line slows down and becomes ridiculously over imagined, a one where the plot kept you guessing and screaming even though the scene was far over.

Feeling a cold sweat sweep over my body, I shut my eyes tightly and tried to concentrate on good thoughts, but the sounds of shuffling caught my attention quicker then Pamela Anderson could strip her clothes. Even though I didn't want to look, my brain wouldn't let my curiosity be shoved aside.

Peeping open my right eye, I watched as a hooded man dragged the body toward a set of chains across the room. As the body was pulled a deep crimson trail stained the concrete floor. The man being dragged on the ground was bleeding from a head wound. His mouth was open and I could just make out a set of fangs protruding from his teeth. They were too prominent to be normal canines, especially if it was a human. No, this was one of her kind.

After the hooded man fixed the male vampire to the wall, I felt a strange vibration in my pocket. Could it have been…?

Looking down to my jeans, I saw light coming forth from inside. Holy shit! My phone! How could the kidnappers forget to have taken my phone? Scrambling to get it out of my pocket, I felt my hands shake from being so cold. Trying to press the tiny buttons with my stiff fingers proved difficult as it took my several times to call Justin.

When the screen changed and showed that it was attempting to put the call through, I prayed that my one bar of service would be enough. At the tone of the phone ringing, I felt my heart beat clearly within my chest. It felt like a hammer pounding a nail into a stubborn piece of wood.

"Please pick up…" I whispered softly into the phone even though he hadn't picked up yet.

With the second ring fading out, I felt my hope start to shrivel with the third potential ring dying quickly. Why wasn't Justin answering? He **always** had his phone on him so there was no excuse for him to not pick up.

The fourth ring died too quickly and I felt tears welling up in my eyes. This couldn't be happening to me. It wasn't fair! I didn't want to die! Not this way at least. If I had to die, it needed to be after I gave birth. I'd gladly give my life to bring my child into this century.

After five rings I knew the possible suddenly turned into the impossible. Closing my eyes, I felt a couple tears dribble down my flushed cheeks. I knew that the voice mail would be kicking right after this ring. What kind of message would I leave him? Should I leave one at all? What would I say? I knew that if I tried to speak, my voice would crack and I'd be barely audible.

Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself to leave him a voice mail but just as the voice mail should have come on, there was a click and suddenly shuffling and voices sounded on the other end.

"Serene! Hang on baby!"

I gasped as Justin's voice called out my name. More shuffling and shouts sounded on the line and I got more nervous with each second that went by. The more I had to wait, the less time I feared that I had to stay on the phone with him. Feeling my heart pound faster and faster, the longer my anxiety dragged on. Biting my lower lip, I shut my eyes, hoping that whatever was going on would end soon. Actually, I'd rather have it end now.

After another minute of listening to scattered murmurs and scuffles, a sudden noise behind me created shivers creep up my spine. Holding my breath, I hoped for only sixty seconds to talk to Justin, if even that. I wanted to at least say good bye before my death.

~*~*~*~

"Brandon! Help me get this bitch into the trunk; I need to get back to the house." Justin demanded angrily. His head spread out all the possibilities he could do when he found those hunters. If anything happened to Serene, they would pay. Oh boy would they pay dearly. They would be tortured from dusk till dawn. They wouldn't be able to die either, not unless he specifically said so. Everything they knew would change after he found them. If he had a choice, he'd ring those mother fuckers up by their toes and give Seth permission to do whatever his sadistic mind could come up with, as long as it didn't include death.

No, the hunters would be begging for death, so they'd expect and desire it more then anything in the world. As long as death meant being free of his brother Seth. That bastard had an imagination like no other. The only time he was in high spirits was either when he was carving some ones face to pieces or mounting their limbs on his trophy wall. Yes, there was no one like Seth.

"Why do you need to get back to the house? Nothing ever happens there." Brandon said as he dragged Blake's dead body into the trunk of his brother's car.

"It's because the counsel has arrived."

The men turned around as Brandon's question was answered by an unknown source. Justin gazed upon the one man who put fear within each and every hunter. Only he could bestow terror inside the minds of though who sought to carve out his insides. No hunter has ever even come close to catching him, for he was untraceable.

"Seth, what brings your sorry ass over here?" Justin asked as he slammed his trunk shut.

"There is a new member on the counsel. He's young, about our age or so." Seth said, ignoring his brother's question completely. He didn't answer to anyone unless he wanted to and that was very rare. It only happened maybe once or twice a year.

"You're still as vague as ever. Welcome home brother." Brandon smirked and shook his head with dismay as he leaned against the car.

"And you're as stupid as ever, now did you hear me? I said there was a new counsel member. You should be thanking me for giving you this information. I came a long way to tell you this. Seth stared as his older brother, his eyes dangerous as the day he was born. His mother old always told him that he was a natural born killer. He was just living up to his name. Was that such a crime?

Justin looked through his messages on his phone and then tossed the device into the back seat of his car. "You won't be hearing any kind of thank you coming out of my mouth. What's his name and where does he come from?"

Seth's lips curled into a vicious smirk as his eyes suddenly held some sort of twist amusement. "I think that's one of the dumbest questions you've ever asked me before, Justin. Where the hell do you think he came from? They all come from some part of Russia. You know that. Why would you even bother asking me where he comes from?"

"Quick being such a smart ass and answer my first question." Justin snarled with irritation.

A quake of low chucking followed Justin's snarl. "Wow, touchy. What got in your pants?"

"ANSWER IT OR LEAVE!"

Seth was bellowing with laughter as his brother's anger soured above and beyond. "His name is Dimitri."

"How did he get on the counsel? It's known that only the wisest two-face freaks can get in on that circus."

"I suppose you would want me to tell you because you want to get in on the freak show as well?" Seth asked as his eyebrow rose while he spoke.

"No, I'm asking because if he's our age, he must have some major ties within the counsel, otherwise there is no freaking way he would have gotten in. You know that as well as I do." Justin said as he too leaned against his car, staring intently at his younger sibling.

Seth shrugged and cross his arms over his chest. "His father was Soran and you know how close Soran and Kirill were back in the days. They could have been twin brothers since they did everything alike. If one spoke, the other would be able to finish his sentence within a matter of seconds. They could have been easily mistaken for each other. You know the stories."

Justin put up a hand to stop him from continuing. "Yes and I also know how much Kirill wanted to be King. I'm also very aware that he would slaughter me within a minute if I gave him a chance."

"Yes, that may be true, but it' also true that Jereni and Rani would put him into trial if he did go through with that."

"What of Nikkita? What's her status?"

"She's the same as always. Not on anyone's side unless there is something in it for her. She may be a cold hearted bitch, but she's a damn good killer." Seth preached with high respect.

Brandon gave a short grunt that could have been passed for as his laugh. "If I didn't know any better brother, I'd say you had a crush on Nikkita. You remember what she did to the last poor soul who confessed he was in love with her? His heart ended up on a silver platter and delivered to his parents. Nikkita hates suitors."

"If I didn't know any better, brother," Seth used a huge emphasis on each word as it protruded through his teeth. "I'd say that you are a good five seconds away from having your heart served on a silver platter, except I'd feed it to the dogs instead of wasting a good Christmas present idea on mom. She'd give me the bitching of my life, plus make me pay your pathetic funeral. Now shut up before I rip your lips from your face."

"At least you live up to your name. It's good to know."

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment." Seth said with a short bow.

"If you two ladies are done bitching," Justin interrupted smoothly. "I would like to know more about this Dimitri on the way to the house. I want to know all about his ties to each counsel member."

"What's in it for me?" Seth asked, gazing at his brother with question written over his features.

This time Brandon did actually laugh, triggering Seth to shift his eyes over and glare at his other brother. "You and Nikkita are more perfectly then you actually know."

"You six feet under are more perfect then you actually know and what I say can actually be done. What time works for you, Saturday or Monday? Sundays are my days off." Seth countered quickly, using his keen wit and intellect. No matter what someone threw in his face, he would always come back with another threat, a threat more meaningful and menacing. No one insulted sadistic Seth and got away with it.

"Both of you shut up before I—"

The buzzing sound against leather cut short Justin's sentence. The brother's turned their gaze to the inside of his car as the buzzing continued. For a moment, Justin thought it was a simple text coming in, but as the noise went on, he realized that someone was calling him. Who could it be? Only a select group of people new his cell phone number. It was very limited on account of the fact that if tons of people knew, he'd never have any sort of peace.

Reaching through his window, Justin turned his phone to glance at the caller ID. If it was someone he wanted to talk to, he'd answer, but if it was someone who was going to piss him off with a damn complaint, he wouldn't even bother responding.

But to his surprise, Serene's name filled the screen, alone with her number. Eyes going wide, he stood there shocked, unable to comprehend what was going on. How was she calling him? Only hours had passed since her kidnapping. Hadn't the hunters taken her phone? Did they know that she even had a phone?

Scrambling to pick up his phone, he clicked the answer button just as the fifth ring started to come to an end. "Serene! Hang on baby!" He shouted while reaching for the keys inside his pocket. Both his brothers gave him a look of confusion as they listened in on his conversation. While filling them in, he managed to drop his phone in the process. "Damn it!" He cursed and scrambled to pick it up.

As he wrote a number down on paper, he gave it to Brandon and asked him to call it so he could get the whereabouts of Serene's tracking device chip in her phone.

"Where are you?" He asked frantically, his heart beating faster then ever before in his life. Never before had his pulse been so unsteady and anxious.

On the other end of the line, Serene's breathing was fast paced and worrisome. Just the thought of her in any danger made his heart stutter.

"I don't know where I am. I woke up down in this freezing cold basement. I can't even tell if its day or night. Justin… if I don't make it—"

"Shhh, baby," Justin shushed and held the phone closer to his ear. "Don't talk like that. Everything will be alright. Tell me what you see around you, anything to give me some sort of idea of where you are."

Serene whimpered and started to quietly cry. It struck his heart like a battle pick stabbing into his muscle. "I… I… there's nothing. It's all barren… there is nothing and I think I'm going to di—"

Suddenly a crash sounded followed by a shrill, high pitched scream. It was a scream so frightening and loud that Justin felt his ear pound. "Serene! What's going on? Talk to me!" He yelled into the phone frantically, trying to get some clue as to what was happening all of a sudden.

Another scream sounded, louder then the first, and projected into the phone strongly. It was horribly and unbearably deafening in the beginning, but it soon died away slowly. Justin heard a sharp, chalky noise like finger nails scraping again a stone floor like she was being dragged thick static of silence beheld his awakening sense. Not even breathing could be heard from the other end of the line. "Serene!" He shouted yet again, though it was hopeless. The line hadn't been disconnected, it just sounded as if he was the shinning star in white noise.

He listened intensely for minutes which seemed liked hours of silence. Then out of no where, a low chuckle could be heard. "Well what do we have here?" A male voice asked.

With another barely audible laugh a sudden booming crunch and the phone line disconnected. Justin took the phone away from his ear and stared at the screen. Call ended met his gaze. Growling viciously with anger, he snarled and chucked his phone across the yard until it broke against a tree yards away.

Justin's eyes glowed with bright, hungry anger as he stared at Brandon. "You better get the last known location from her phone or your throat will be ripped free from your neck."

Brandon lifted his eyes and nodded as he listened to the man on the other line telling him the location. Ending the call he handed the piece of paper over to Justin. "There. Do you know where that is?"

"Chicago Avenue… but isn't that over by…"

"That's Thomas' house.

Justin and Brandon looked over at Seth as he sat on the trunk of the car. "How do you know that? There are over a hundred houses on Chicago Avenue." Brandon said with his eyebrow raised, curiosity swimming in his eyes.

Seth smirked, his eyes twinkling. "How do you think I escape every hunter that crosses my path? I know where every hunter lives in this state and I know for a fact that only one hunter lives on Chicago street. That hunter would have to be Thomas. He takes care of his two sons, Jason and Blake, and currently one of them lies below my ass. So where is the other one?" His smirk widens even more, stretching ear to ear. "With his father, that's where."

Growling again, Justin kicked a tree trunk. "Explain to me why Serene would even want me to spare his life? He's a low life mother fucking bastard who deserves to get his guts removed and shoved down up his ass."

"I could arrange that, though I'd charge commission."

Brandon looked over at Seth, "Shut up Seth, if anyone was going to kill Jason, it would be Justin. You know damn well that he'd enjoy every moment of it."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Justin agreed as he took out his keys from his back pocket. Opening the car door, he sat down in the seat and put the keys into the ignition. Brandon quickly jumped into the passenger seat and buckled up. Seth slithered from sitting on the trunk to sitting in the back seat.

As Justin drove down the road, he continued to think. Letting his mind wonder probably wasn't the best idea right now but what else could he do? He couldn't keep his mind off of Serene, no matter what else he tried to think about. She was everything to him now that the child she carried had the possibility to be his. Even if the child didn't belong to him… he knew he couldn't shun Serene away. She meant so much to him and he couldn't understand why. She just seemed like the kind of woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, the kind of woman he wanted to have children with. Was this love at first sight?

No… no, love at first sight was just something he read about in books or movies, not real life. Never before had he ever heard about a love at first sight case in this day in age.

"Tell me why I can't just go over and kill Jason right now." Justin said, trying to concentrate on the road.

"Why, because the counsel would have your neck if you started a sudden unplanned, and unwanted war against the hunters. Not to mention that your kingship would be gone within a matter of seconds and if that happens, if Serene did survive this whole ordeal, she would be in deep shit. She would be in trouble if the child had the father of the hunter and since you're not king anymore, she would be condemned to an immediate death along with her child. Do you really want that for her?" Seth stared at his brother through the rearview mirror.

Justin pressed down the gas pedal harder, propelling his car faster and faster down the road. He didn't care if this road had a speed limit of thirty-five, he'd do whatever the fuck it took to not drive over and start a raging war simply by snapping Jason's neck in half. Mumbling idiotically to himself as he drove back to the house.

Squealing around the corner and parks his car next to seven identical black Mercedes Benz. Seth and Brandon whistled in astonishment as their eyes scanned over the flawless expensive cars. The black tinted windows gave it a little more sophisticated look and with the spotless paint coverage, they truly were the best cars in the lot.

"I wonder what those things are running." Brandon whispered to Seth as they circled one of the Mercedes, casually inspecting each and every feature the car had to offer.

Justin spit on the back right tire and proceeded to walk up the stairs in a hurry. His Lamborghini could beat that piece of shit in any race. His cars were all beasts and no one had ever challenged him, especially with cars.

"Who took a piece in his cheerios this morning?"

Seth smirked and followed Justin closely as they all walked toward a room upstairs. "It was probably you, seeing as you tend to be half awake in the morning you might have thought that his cereal bowl was a toilet."

Turning around, Justin growled at them both. "Would you two just shut the fuck up?" Kicking the door open with his foot. Gasping inside the room alerted the counsel of Justin's arrival. Walking into the room, his foot steps echoed off the walls of the gigantic room. It was filled with groups of people, all watching him, trying to read what his emotion was. If they really wanted to know how he was feeling at the moment, he'd show them, but then they wouldn't be alive to tell all their little friends about him at the end.

"You look completely pissed about something. Who pissed in your cereal bowl this morning?"

Seth laughed out loud and his eyes flickered with amusement. "That's what I'm saying, Edvard. You and I must have some physic connection."

Edvard smirked and tipped his head in Seth's direction. "Great men think alike."

"Don't stroke his ego anymore; it can't possibly get any bigger without bursting first." A woman with a sneer sat back in her chair, combat boots propped up on a table. Her eyebrows were plucked thin and her sheer black raven's colored hair was so thin that it looked like she had no hair at all when it was in a pony tail. Her cheek bones were placed high and accented her face to look lean.

"It's nice to see that you notice me after all Nikkita. I was starting to think that you didn't like me." Seth blew her a kiss and winked.

Nikkita made a disgusted sound. "Oh yes, how could I ever forget you, Seth?" She put major emphasis on his name as she spoke. "You're the one who thinks he's too much of a badass to get caught by the hunters. Yeah, I definitely remember you as the cold heartless cock face, which tends to stare at me from time to time."

"Nikki! Uspakoisya! You're not here to insult men, so keep focused." Another woman a seat away from Nikkita said. She had her right eyebrow pierced and had dark eye make up, causing her bright blue eyes to stand out tremendously. She was also thin structured and petite, but Justin knew she could pack a strong punch. Hell, nearly all of them could pack a serious punch if you said the wrong thing.

"Nice to see that you're still trying to keep Nikki in line, Jereni." Justin said with a slight head bow in her general direction.

"Nice of you to notice." Jereni said while smiling, her fangs flashing bright white. "You might as well get straight to the point of why we're all here. It'll make this whole process go a little bit faster than normal."

Justin nodded and looked over the counsel members one at a time. In the first seat was one person he has never seen before. This must be the newest member Dimitri. He didn't look exceptionally special, but then again, neither did the others. He wasn't half bad looking either. He sported dark brown hair that sprawled each and everyway, but it someone wasn't a messy look. He made it work. His eyes were dark brown that had a faint tint of danger sparkling in the background. If he didn't know any better, he'd have to say that this Dimitri fellow was more of a sit back and relax kind of guy, and if he needed to get into the brawl, he would.

Next to the new guy was that old bastard Kirill. His slick, smooth hair was still styled with that frat boyish style that screamed out, "I'm really a douche bag, but I only seem friendly because I want to get in your pants!" Kirill was known for his horrible mood swings, which were so unpredictable. He also had a wicked way of words, so if he was against your ideas or beliefs, he'd let you know straight to your face. He was someone you didn't want to mess with, especially when he was having a bad day, and seeing as his bad days are everyday, it was just better to avoid Kirill at all costs.

Edvard sat next to Kirill like always, seeing as they were blood brothers, except Edvard was the more acceptable and tolerable brother. Technically the counsel didn't have a leader but if they did, he would be the one to lead them. With his snappy comebacks and witty responses, he also tended to know just about everything. Name any subject and Edvard could go on for hours, talking aimlessly about anything that fit within that category.

Raeni was just as quiet as Dimitri but they obviously had huge differences in personalities. She was more of a sweat heart then anything. The reason she got selected to be on the counsel was because of her mother loving touch. The others couldn't even bear getting rid of her since she had a mouth on her when she got angry. Being shy and timid during everyday life, she turned out to have a personality swap with that out a beast in battle. If you got in the way of her daggers and poison, you'd be on the floor dead within ten seconds.

Aleksandr tended to have more brawn then actually brain, but when it came to thinking about tactics and brute force, he was all over it. People saw him as guardian under serious a bad case of anger problems. Controlling his temper was not on the top of his list for fixing things. Though he did know more about guns and blades then two Asians in a mafia. It was similar to a kid being in his favorite candy store. Taking a part guns and putting them back together was his normal day-to-day routine. If you pissed of Alek, you'd be sure to have about five seconds to get away before he figured out you insulted him and he chased after you.

Viktor sat in the place right after Alek, looking stress free like always. Vik was known to be the more cool, calm, and collective guy. He always had a plan for everything, no matter the situation, because he was so smart. Being part nerd, part badass, he was always accepted into every single group there was. People liked having him around, even though you had to think about his dry humor. It was easy for him to learn since he was good at everything. Viktor was also very well connected so he was the guy you wanted on your side if you were going to war.

Jereni was a strong hearted, very driven individual, and probably the only one to have some sort of control over Nikkita. She would never give up on a fight, even if it meant dying, because she'd be more then willing to. If there was anyone who could push people to their limits, the first person would be Jereni. Pushing people to their limits was a duel package with pushing people's buttons. No matter the situation, she'd be able to find out what irritated you just by the tone of your voice when you spoke. Though she usually had good intentions, she was true to every word she said. If she said you were going to die, you were going to die. If she said you were going to get your heart ripped out, you were going to get your heart ripped out. You didn't mess with Jereni, because if you did, you were surely screwed to hell.

The last but not least counsel member that sat at the end of the table was Nikkita. If you thought you had a bad past, it was absolutely nothing compared to hers. She grew up abandoned by her parents and taking refuge in an orphanage until she was picked up by none other then Dimitri's father. He trained her along with Dimitri everyday until their feet bled. Her human life ended when she turned eighteen and her new vampire life started soon after. Being a tough, smart chick came with responsibilities. No one messed with Nikkita and lived to speak about it. One wrong word and within a blink, a body part would be missing. Quick, deadly, and hot blooded made dealing with her a bitch. It was either Nikki's way or the death way.

Justin cleared his throat and addressed the counsel with as much respect as he could muster at the time being. "My girl-"

"You summoned us to come all the vay vom Russia to talk avout a girl? Vhy, I've never 'eard ov such a pathetic excuse in my time." Edvard interrupted him, his thick Russian accent coming out strongly. His eyebrows were drawn together as his eyes grew dark with disgust. "Iv this ist avout some girl you 'ad intercourse vith, then I'm out. There ist no reason to be 'ere."

"Zatknis, Eddie. Justin's not stupid enough to waste my damn time with such a poor excuse." Nikkita snickered, eyes twinkling with hatred. "Isn't that right?"

Justin smiles and nods, "That's exactly right, thanks for pointing that out." Nikkita scoffed loudly and shifted in her chair, to get more comfortable.

"This better be good." She growled dangerously. "My time is not to be wasted, so continue."

Bowing with high regard, Justin shifted his eyes back to all the members. "As I was saying, the hunters have made a move by taking one of our own. She has done nothing to deserve being threatened, knocked out, and kidnapped. My proposal is to go over there and kill the sons of bitches that have put her in trouble."

Viktor sat on the edge of his chair with a hand under his chin, looking at Justin intelligently. He squinted his eyes as his brain turned all the possibilities and outcomes of Justin's proposal, the good, the bad, the ugly. "So how will this benefit everyone else? I realize what this would mean to you, but I have yet to see how beating some hunter ass will solve anything. There has got to be more reasons why they've abducted her."

Justin sighed and glazed over toward Viktor. "She's pregnant with my child."

Gasps echoed around the room as news of this shocked everyone. Even the counsel members looked somewhat stunned and confused. So what if he left the super small detail that the baby only had a fifty percent chance of being his? No one needed to know his secret. He knew that if he gave away the little factor, the chances of the counsel approving his suggestion would decrease rapidly, probably to zero.

Raeni was the first one to break the disturbing silence. "Since you are to become king soon, this child would technically be your heir correct?" She asked, her voice soothing and unruffled. When he nodded for his answer, Raeni smiled, flashing her pearly white fangs. "Then technically the woman who was taken is the queen, so since both of these statements are true, it is everyone's duty to go and rescue her."

"No, no, no," Aleksandr shook his head. "He is not the king as of yet so I agree with Viktor. This rescue wouldn't be any gain to anyone else but you. At least a hundred vampires get captured and tortured every month, so just because she's pregnant does not mean that we have to allow a full blown out war between us and the hunters."

"So the question your trying to get at is, is this girl worth saving?" Dimitri said, turning his head so that he could see Alek.

"Yes, Exactly!"

Kirill shifted in his chair as his hands started to play with his knife. "I don't see any reason whatsoever to rescue this woman. Case closed."

~*~*~*~


	14. Chapter 14

"What did you say?" Justin asked his eyes wide with true horror for the first time in his life. The fact that Kirill could blow his entire idea out the door with a few simple words really rattled his cage. He couldn't let Serene suffer because of his bad actions. Killing Blake may not have been the best idea but it had gotten his point across quickly. Though, he feared that Tom would make his point across by killing the only one he ever loved.

"I don't think that my friend stuttered in any way. May've you need to clean out your ears before you try and ask us another question." Edvard smirked as he stared at Justin with loathing.

Raeni stood up quickly, her eyes filled with anger and disgust. "Edvard, hold your tongue, you sickening piece of shit! Kirill, you of all people should know exactly what Justin is going through, so don't act like you haven't got a damn clue! Stop being a dick and try to act your age as well as your status as a member of this council."

Kirill looked as if he had just gotten slapped across the face a couple of time. Whatever Raeni had made him think of got him to quickly shut up because he didn't speak again right away. "That was out of line." He whispered, clouds of memories swirling within his gaze.

"You speak of something you know very well of, sir. If it was not for these people here witnessing, I would have to show you how much of an ass you really are. Maybe I'd even give you a couple points so that if, by some slim chance, you find another girl like—"

"Hold your god damn tongue before I cut it off and shove it down that shy, innocent throat of yours. You shall not speak of things you know nothing about. So I suggest that do more research before you bring up a topic like that." Kirill's voice was flat because the subject Raeni was about to touch was too sensitive for him to even think about.

"Both of you shut up," Jereni said angrily. "When you two go at it, you sound like a married couple. Kirill, you do need to approach this situation like the council member you are, otherwise feel free to be judged."

Nikkita kicked up her feet onto the table in front of her. "This is taking up too much of my precious time. I could be doing many more valuable things so if everyone going to bitch and cry about things that have passed, I'm out."

"You can't leave!" Aleksandr stood furiously. "Then this would have been a waste to even show up here. The council cannot be incomplete when it makes its decision. It'll turn into chaos if you leave!"

She smirked and closed her eyes contently. "That's what I'm going for."

"Now Nikki, why don't you stop acting like such a hard ass and focus on what is in front of you, not the future." Viktor said abruptly.

Nikkita almost fell off her chair as Viktor spoke to her. Never before had someone challenged her like this. Usually people tended to avoid and be frightened of her, but this was the first time in about three hundred years that someone had put Nikki in her place. It was easy to say that shock was covering her face and while she tried to regain perfect balance, Edvard's deep chuckle echoed through out the room.

"That a vay, Viktor! Finally ve get to see the Nikki shut up; always speaking 'er mind and out of place." He said, his eyes glowing with utter amusement.

Nikki stood up, furious that Edvard even dared to talk about her that way. No one made a fool of her and lived to speak about it. "What the fuck did you just say, you bastard?" She asked her voice coated thick with danger. There were ideas bursting into her head, helping her decide the best way to silence the mother fucker before her. The first one was stringing him up by his toes and plucking out each vertebrae one by one. A second idea that ran into her head was castrating him while he remained conscious. Oh, that would be fun. Torturing was her specialty and she considered it play time. Nikkita made the saw movies look like they were made by Disney compared to what she was capable of.

When Edvard stood up, shadowing Nikki by his height, chaos was at the brink of breaking. Jereni and Kirill shot up from their chairs and went in between the two hot heads. Jereni pushed Nikkita back as she mumbled in Russian to try and calm her down. She couldn't let a fight break out between the two council members. That would show the vampire community just how broken their leaders were. There would be blood shed between Nikkita and Edvard in the future, but she couldn't let it happen now. Later yes, but in front of the to-be King and citizens, it was wrong. She didn't have a choice.

Kirill pulled Edvard back away from Nikki, putting much need space between the two. "It's not worth it, brother. Don't waste our breath on the bitch." He muttered discretely, turning Ed's face in a different direction.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Nikkita screamed as attempted to walk towards Kirill. Jereni stopped her from getting closer and started cursing in her native tongue. This was getting out of hand and everyone could see that.

Aleksandr stood up, eyes glowing with anger. Pointing to Nikki, he growled, "You sit your boney ass down at your end of the table. And you two," he pointed to Edvard and Kirill, "Sit your asses down at the opposite end of the table. Don't talk to each other and don't speak until you are worthy of saying something intelligent." While everyone sat back down in their proper seats, Alek adjusted his shirt before sitting back down in his chair, looking satisfied.

Dimitri glanced down the line of chairs before clearing his throat. "Now that we have no distracting, Justin," He nodded to the future king, "Please continue with what you were speaking of earlier and this time, no interruptions shall be made. I think the time of being uncivilized is finished." Glancing at both Nikkita and Edvard, he sat back calmly.

Justin nodded his regards to Dimitri, surprised that he had spoken out but happy nonetheless, and turned his fully attention the composed council. There was only one opinion to convey to them and that was to go save Serene. He'd be damned if she'd be left there in the filthy hands of the slayers. For God's sake, there was a fifty percent chance that she carried his child. What kind of father would he be if he left the mother of his young die in the hands of evil?

"Council, I know all of you are respected among the community and I have no doubt that your opinions matter greatly, but there is only one answer here. I will not leave the girl to die, period. If you don't like my decision, then it's just too damn bad. I'm going after her and I won't come back until I have her safe in my arms."

There was a brief pause of silence as it overtook the entire room. Justin scanned his eyes over the council who sat in front of him, standing strong and proud. The silence shattered when a low, deep laugh filled the room.

"If you leave to go after the girl, don't bother coming back at all."

~*~*~*~

I could feel the hard platform I was laying on against my back. The atmosphere around me was too cold not be the inside of a freezer. I knew that goose bumps covered my entire body as I lay motionless. I didn't understand the feeling I was getting from my surrounds because my head started to throb whenever I tried to comprehend my bearings. The pain I was experiencing from my head was nearly unbearable. There was the constant pounding as if a sludge hammer was being beat against the back of my head. I felt dizzy and if I tried to open my eyes, the feeling spiked to an overwhelming sensation. Where was I? Was I even alive? How could one person feel so much pain and not be dead?

Gently turning my head to the side, I felt the cold surface underneath me touch the bottom of my ear lobe, and cause me to shiver. The bitter chill swept down from my ear to my toes within a fraction of a second. The hair on the back of my neck and my arms stood up straight and made me quiver with fear. Panic was growing rather rapidly inside me and it spread throughout my whole body. I began to feel numb from the icy temperature and it was scaring me shitless. There was no way I could still be alive could there? Utter silence greeted me and I'm pretty sure that if a pin was dropped, I'd be able to hear it. Where ever I was, life was dead.

I tried to peep my eyes open but the lids covering them seemed to weigh a thousand tons. I urged myself with as much will strength as I could possible muster to try and crack open at least one eye. They were still too heavy. Racking my brain for any other ideas I could find, I found nothing. Yeah, I had to be dead. I couldn't move, I sure as damn couldn't speak, and I think my ears had been cut off at some point while I was knocked out.

Had I been knocked out? Being KO'd was significantly different from being killed. Life was a precious thing and so apparently you didn't treasure it as much as you should have.

I was talking to myself. Wow. Could I be any more pathetic? Yeah, probably.

My brain realized that life was important but I guess it didn't convey that to the rest of my instincts fast enough. With that thought in mind, I tried again to make my eyelids open up, even if it was just a tiny bit, it would work. No, it didn't work.

GOD! What was wrong with me? I couldn't be dead! I knew that death was always a possibility in every situation but shit! I didn't want to die, not now. I was too young.

You are never too young to die.

A crash suddenly got my attention and the noise rung around me. So, my ears apparently did work. A harsh grunt followed the smash and I was glad that I couldn't move. I heard footsteps shuffle towards me and the noise of fabric sliding across a smooth surface grew louder and louder. Memories splashed into reality and I started to remember what had happened before my knock out. I couldn't be dead if I was hearing things around me… could I?

I started to remember my conversation with Justin on my cell phone. Whoever had abducted me hadn't done a where clean job. They had forgotten to acquire my phone which had been in my pocket. It had taken him so long to answer and I remember fearing that he wouldn't pick up. Then, I had been relieved as his voice went through the phone line. Just hearing the low, muscular tone of his voice was enough to make my heart stutter. Justin had been worried and I could tell by the dread licking his vocal cords. I wanted to reassure him that I was alright, but that would have been a flat out lie in itself.

Then… something had grabbed both my ankles and another set of hands forced the phone out of my fingers. I remembered being dragged against my will against the cold, hard stone floor. I drug my nails into the ground, trying to halt whoever was pulling me to their destination. My shrill, high pitched scream followed soon after and I remembered feeling particles of dust going under my nails as they scraped across the floor. It had been painful but at that point, I was desperate for anything to try and stop this person from taking me any further. I knew it had been a futile effort.

A sharp, strong ache laced its way from the back of my head. I felt some kind of warm liquid ooze down the back of my neck, traveling down to the rest of my body parts. I had felt the trail it left behind on my skin too. Now that I remembered it, I figured out what the warm liquid had been. My blood. The sharp pain that I had encountered had probably been a blow to the back of my head, where the soft spot was located, where the most trauma could be inflicted.

"Is she dead?"

"She better not be! Or your life will fallow hers!" The second voice seemed familiar to me but… I couldn't picture in my head whom it was. I didn't try to move or even open my eyes because I wanted them to think I was still unconscious. The more they believed her blacked out the better.

There was more shuffling around me and then a loud bang when metal landed on metal. Once again, I was glad that I didn't flinch and take their attention away from whatever they were doing.

I felt a razor-sharp point prick my skin abruptly. There was a tiny bit of pain but nothing let my head injury before. Then after a minute or so of the pointy object piercing my skin, it was yanked out. Fire shot up my arm where the point had been ripped out and I tried my hardest not to scream. Holy God.

"Hey, be careful with that needle, shit, you almost ripped her arm open." The second voice barked, irritation lingering in the tone.

"Yeah, whatever. Don't forget that she's a vampire. They're scum."

"The only person who is scum in this room is you, so shut the fuck up and do your job."

Grumbling went on around me and I was glad that whoever was defending me did. I felt the tickle of my blood dance down the inside of my arm and onto the surface I was laying on. Hopefully the wound would close so my valuable blood didn't rush out. My baby needed nourishment.

Oh dear god… my baby. Was the little one's heart still pumping inside of me? The memory of being yanked across the stone floor filled my mind. Had my lovely one been hurt? Oh please…I prayed that my offspring was unharmed. I couldn't imagine losing my child. If that happened… I would never forgive myself. I would kill myself if my baby had died.

Wouldn't my body know if I had lost the baby?

I wasn't sure on that answer, but I continued to pray that my child was strong and healthy. There was no way I was letting it be harmed. Just the thought of my child being injured made me sick to my stomach.

I noticed that silence had once against surrounded me. Where had the two people gone? I hadn't heard a door close. Where they simply just being silent?

Someone shifted around and my vampire ears picked up the soft swoosh of fabric rubbing against another type of fabric. Then a clank of metal against plastic rung around her. A soft drop of liquid hitting against a flat object was what I was able to pick up next.

"Oh… oh my god…"

"What?"

"The vampire… she's pregnant."

I gulped and forced myself to open my eyes. Bright white lights greeted me saying, "Hello! Welcome to the world of blindness, mother fucker!" I couldn't see worth my life because only intense illumination was visible. When the white blindness began to fade, I saw Jason standing off to the side of me, and along with another person I didn't recognize.

Jason's eyes went wide as I sat up straight. They held fear but there was nothing that I could have done differently. I needed to get out and my instincts were willing my body to move and function. The man beside Jason was holding a strip of plastic in his hand and the end of it was blue. I realized that I was in a room with two slayers, one who knew me, and one who didn't.

The man holding the plastic strip gasped as I sat up. Dropping the thing, he grabbed the knife and stepped toward me.

"NO!"

~*~*~*~


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note:

To those of you, who are returning, thank you so much for the previous reviews and the loyalty; I can't begin to tell you how much it means to me. The support I've been getting for people is awesome and it's thanks to you, that I was able to write this chapter. Granted, it took about a year, understand, this chapter and the chapters following were extremely hard to write. I won't put out any spoilers, but trust me, I've never written anything like this. Again, thank you for the patience (and thank you even though some weren't). I actually had to split up the days into a couple different chapters; otherwise, it would have become a story within a story.

To those of you, who are new, you're lucky you didn't have to wait a year for this. Thank you for reading Serene. I'm writing chapter 16 currently and its on its way. I couldn't wait for Buzzle to post it because of a couple annoying things, one being, my chapters are being deleted for some reason.

* * *

**Day One:**

The only thing I could think of was to try and run, escape, get as far away from this place as possible. I wasn't sure where "this place" was, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was escaping. Lifting my arms, the cold, metal restraints resisted my tugs. My mind started to melt. I was chained to the table, like an animal.

Giving the chains another hard jerk, my skin began to sting, the nerves beneath the metal cried causing large amounts of pain to dance up and down my arms. I didn't care about the feeling, I had to get away, but my chances seemed extremely small. Yanking on the restraints, I tried to move my legs, hoping to have at least those free; of course, they weren't. Similar to my wrists, my ankles were shackled to the freezing table.

No, this couldn't be happening; panning my eyes around the room, Jason stared at me, his eyes remaining void of emotion. He knew the truth and I couldn't tell how he was handling it. Sure, it was one thing to have an enemy tell a lie, but when that lie transforms into a scary true fact, the world could shift from underneath ones feet.

I couldn't comprehend why, but my lips parted, "please…" I managed to utter, my voice hoarse and husky. The back of my throat was dry, my tongue acted like a cactus, scratching the inside of my mouth roughly.

"Please" The tone of my voice morphed into a quiet beg.

My sight became cloudy; tears were swimming in the corner of my eyes. The warm liquid dripped slowly down my cheeks and onto my chin. I couldn't stop their flow because part of me didn't want to believe this was real; the other half whispered a single word: death. I was going to die.

Shutting my eyes tightly, I let my arms fall to my sides, the chains rattling, taunting me, as they clanked against the table. My head started to spin, images of the containment room swirled together; the colors silver, white, grey, and black melted together forming a massive blob.

"Grab her arms!"

I felt a chilly hand grab both my wrists, forcing them above my head; another hand pressed down against my chest. I was powerless to stop it. Tears continued to make their way down the sides of my cheeks as my back finally came in contact with the table. A second pair of hands pushed my knees down, straightening my legs so the only option I had was to lay flat.

"Hold her down while I tighten the straps."

Opening my eyes, it took a couple seconds for them to focus; the person holding my arms was Jason. Instantly, my heart started hurt, to burn, my stomach felt queasy, and my head began to pound so loud, I could hear it with my own ears.

"Oh God," I sobbed uncontrollably, another set of tears tumbled down my skin, leaving behind a wet, glimmering trail.

A low, sinister chuckled echoed inside the room and it hadn't come from Jason or the other man; a newcomer.

"My dear, there is no God for you."

I searched frantically for the source of the voice as the second man tightened my chains, leaving no slack whatsoever. My arms would remain tied above my head and my body would stay perfectly flat on the hard table. Turning my head to the side, I managed to make eye contact with Jason.

I could barely look at him without feeling my heart ache. "Why are you doing this?"

Jason's face held no emotion; it was completely blank. He had no remorse for his actions. None. My heart felt as if his hand was squeezing it inside my chest. A mixture of hurt, anger, disbelief, and regret swirled together inside. His invisible hand gripped my heart harder, creating little pin pricks of pain poking at the beating muscle; a throbbing, never-ending agony washed over my chest. How could I make this stop?

The cold hand disappeared and Jason stepped back, still staring at me; his eyes never breaking contact with mine. Is this what he wanted… for me to feel alone, for me to feel sick, used, and unwanted? More tears stung the corners of my eyes.

How could I be so stupid?

What was the point in trying?

Moving my head, I stared up at the white ceiling, feeling the small amount of hope evaporating into thin air. The chances of getting out of here alive slimmed down to zero.

I was going to die here.

"Did I hear you correctly? The vampire is pregnant?"

"Yes, father." I heard Jason answer.

Oh God… that meant Tom was the third person.

I couldn't look at either of them. I couldn't force my head to move. I didn't want to either; I couldn't bare the pain of looking over at them. I've never felt so alone before.

Footsteps echoed throughout the containment room. "Well, well, well, what do you know? To think that we have a pregnant vampire in our midst, it's incredible." Tom admitted, "There hasn't been one of those for over two hundred and fifty years thanks to our family."

I felt a hand barely touch the top of my foot; it was callused and rough like sandpaper. I couldn't help but flinch; I wasn't expecting someone to touch me with a hand, a knife yeah, but not a hand.

"Father-"

Tom growled and slammed his fist against the metal table in between my legs, causing the structure to wobble. "Shut up!" He shouted, interrupting his son rudely. "I didn't say you could speak. May I remind you, because of your misguided actions, I have a son to bury, whose body, might I also remind you, I don't have. So, please, not another word from you, unless I give you permission."

I finally managed to turn my head and face my enemies. My eyes settled on Tom, his hair was pulled back into a pony tail at the base of his neck, in an attempt to tame the mass of tangled black hair. Wild, soulless, dark blue eyes shifted to look at me; I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up and a shiver dance down my spine.

"And you," his voice was barely audible, even to my ears; it reminded me of a dagger coated with poison, "are the source of all the problems."

Straightening, Tom made his way around to the table until his face was directly above mine. "Do you know where you are?"

I was afraid to answer, because I knew it wasn't going to be a good one; all I could do was shake my head no.

My response brought a malicious smile across his lips. "Excellent." Walking back around the table, he stopped at bottom where my feet lay still. Reaching down below the table, he pulled out a large, sharp knife. I couldn't stop my eyes from widening with terror; there were endless possible outcomes flashing through my head, none of which were decent ones. A drop of sweat trickled down the side of my face.

Tom saw my facial expressions change and his smile grew. "Let me be the first to welcome you Les Grands Dix, or, The Big Ten."

I could barely pay attention to his words as he trailed the knife across my toes, the flawless blade skimming my skin slowly. I was mortified. Where was Justin? Why wasn't he here? Was he coming for me? Would he leave me here…

Would he leave me here to die?

"Now, I know what you're thinking, what does the Big Ten mean?" I could hear the excitement in his voice triple. What a sick bastard. Frightening people made him enthusiastic? It was disgusting. It made my stomach flip over and the back of my throat ache.

"It means we're going to have ten fantastic days to test your strength, but don't worry," Tom snickered, "as today is your first, I promise you its going to be a piece of cake."

Another bead of sweat dripped down the side of my cheek and onto my ear. My eyes were glued to the large knife in Tom's hand. The harsh florescent lights made the blade glint, making it look even more sinister. I couldn't look away; I couldn't stop thinking about all the things he could do with it.

In one swift motion, Tom plunged the knife into my foot, driving it straight through one side and out the other. A second later, the shocking, fierce pain began, and I screamed. Tears tumbled freely and I didn't stop screaming. I tried moving my foot, but it made the throbbing worse… much worse. It was as if white, hot, searing lightening raced up my leg.

"See? Piece of cake."

I couldn't look away; my gaze was stuck on the knife inside my foot, blood dripping down onto the floor rapidly. I continued to wail and sob. I tried to move my arms, in a sad attempt to reach down and clutch my foot, but the chains held them down. There wasn't any hope of moving because all I could was flex my fingers and toes. The pain was excruciating; it was nothing I have ever felt.

Tom turned and started toward the door on the opposite end of the room. Before opening it, he twisted to glance over his shoulder. "Oh, I forgot to mention one important detail," He paused, letting another smile creep across his face dangerously. "No one has made it to day ten."


End file.
